I'm Yours
by jumpthenfallx
Summary: Living in an apartment with your best friends can change your feelings for one another. Moving in together will change everything... Niley. Rated M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Yours.

Chapter 1.

Miley Stewart piled the last of her boxes into her new bedroom and looked around, smiling. She had just moved into an apartment with her three best friends, Mitchie Torres, and Nick and Joe Gray. Each had their own room in the apartment. Miley, Mitchie and Nick had all just graduated college, and all four either had internships or jobs.

Miley turned as she heard someone stumble into the bedroom, and saw Mitchie collapse onto her bed, with about three boxes lying on the floor. Mitchie sat up, panting. "Never. Try. And. Carry. Three. Boxes. In."

Miley laughed and sat on her bed beside Mitchie, looking around the room. It was empty, with plain white walls. She knew exactly how she wanted it done when they got around to decorating.

"Safe drive over?" Miley asked. Mitchie nodded as she opened a box and took out a few books. "Pretty safe. Yours?" she replied. Miley nodded and opened the a box, looking through it to see what was inside.

There was a knock on the door, and the girls turned to see brothers Nick and Joe standing in the doorway, bickering over who would go through the door first. The girls laughed, and Miley ran over to hug Nick. "How's my best friend?!" Nick exclaimed, spinning Miley around, abandoning his argument with Joe.

"She's good. And how are you, Mr. Gray?" Miley asked, smiling as Nick put her down. Nick grinned. "I'm good. How was your summer in Tennessee?" he asked. Miley shrugged and smiled, moving on to Joe as Mitchie came and hugged Nick.

"JOEY!" Miley exclaimed. Joe smiled and hugged Miley. "How's my little sis?" Joe asked. Miley smiled. They were close and acted like brother and sister. "I'm good. You?" she asked. Joe nodded and let Miley go.

The four of them walked out of Miley's bedroom and out into the living room. Nick jumped onto the couch and pulled Miley down beside him. Miley grinned and pulled Mitchie down too, who pulled Joe down on top of them all. Miley and Mitchie screamed, and they all burst out laughing.

When the laughing died down, Miley looked between her friends and smiled. Everybody was happy to be living together. It was going to be amazing. Her smile grew wider when she noticed Mitchie and Joe staring at each other. _They'll realise they love each other soon_, she thought, and looked to Nick.

Nick was staring at the ground with a wide smile on his face. Miley laughed. "Why the grinning?" she asked.

Nick looked up at her, and his smile grew wider, if that was possible. "I'm just really happy. I'm living with my brother and my best friends. Life's good," he said, and Miley could tell from the look in his eyes that he was sincerely happy to be living with them all.

Miley grinned back and said, "We're all really happy to be living with you, too."

Mitchie stuck her head across Miley and grinned. "What's with this little love fest?!" she exclaimed. Miley saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye and laughed.

"No love fest here, Mitch," she said. Mitchie looked disappointed, but went back to Joe and started talking to him.

Nick looked at Miley with a serious expression. "Miles, you know that you'll always be my best friend, right? No matter what happens in our lives? You'll always be the one person I know I can tell anything to," he said.

Miley smiled. "Where's this coming from?" she asked curiously.

"Just... living in the same apartment together, with Mitchie and Joe, things might change a little bit. But you'll always be my best friend, through all the girlfriends and boyfriends we'll have. You'll always come first in my book," he said softly.

Miley smiled at Nick. "Same goes for you," she said softly, and looked at him closely, seeing him grinning at her.

Their line of vision was blocked by Mitchie, laughing loudly, falling on top of Miley and Nick. Miley looked away from Nick and down at Mitchie, laughing. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Mitchie laughed again. "Joe tickling me," she panted, glancing at Joe, who was laughing in his seat at Mitchie's position on top of Miley and Nick.

Miley smiled and shoved Mitchie off them, making her land on the floor with a loud THUD. Mitchie burst out laughing again and climbed back up into her seat. Miley looked at her and then glanced at the kitchen. "Who wants some dinner?" she asked.

The three others all shouted "ME!" at the same time. Miley laughed lightly and got up, walking into the kitchen. The other three hopped up and sat at the breakfast bar.

"So, what do you want?" Miley asked, fishing around in the fridge and cupboards.

"What do we have?" Nick asked.

"I brought pasta and some sauce with me, and Miles brought some rice and vegetables," Mitchie said, looking around the kitchen.

"Ew! Miley! You brought VEGETABLES?!" Joe exclaimed.

Everybody laughed as Miley got Mitchie's pasta and sauce from the cupboard and started preparing it. "Yes, Joe, I did. We have to stay healthy, you know," she said sternly.

"Yes, MOM," Nick teased. Miley glared at him for a moment before going back to cooking.

"So when are we going to get furniture and paint and stuff?" Joe asked.

"How about tomorrow? I mean, it's Saturday. I don't have work or anything. Do you guys?" Nick asked, looking around between the other three. They all shook their heads.

"Sounds good. Everybody up by nine so we can get going," Mitchie said. The boys groaned, and Mitchie slapped each of them on the arm. "You will get up early, and you will like it," she threatened.

"Yes, ma'am!" the boys said in unison, obviously frightened by Mitchie's tone. Mitchie smiled in satisfaction and leaned back in her stool.

"Mitchie is right, boys. We need to get there early if we don't want to stand around in queues," Miley said.

"Fine. We'll take my car and Nick's car, seeing as their the biggest. And we'll all leave for IKEA at 9am. Deal?" Joe asked, glancing around at his friends. They all nodded as Miley looked around.

"I just realised. We have no bowls," Miley said, looking around again.

They all burst into laughter. "We'll just eat out of the pot then," Mitchie said. Miley grabbed four forks from the counter-top and handed one to each of them, and they all started eating, chatting as they did.

Nick looked around. "I love it here. Something about this place makes me feel really happy," he said.

Miley grinned. "Maybe it's because you're living with your best friends," she suggested. She then looked down and went back to eating.

Nick watched Miley for a few moments and nodded. "Yeah... Maybe it is," he said softly. After a few moments of staring at Miley, he too went back to eating.

--

The next morning, Miley groaned as she woke up to the sound of the alarm on her phone. She felt around for the phone and when she found it, she turned it off and pulled the pillow over her head. She heard her bedroom door open, and turned to see Mitchie coming in.

"Mitch, let me sleep," she groaned, snuggling into the covers.

"Nuh-uh, Miss. Miley. You are going to wake up and you are going to go to IKEA with us, got it? And if you don't come in, I'll take your phone away," Mitchie threatened.

Miley sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What are you? My mom?" she groaned.

Mitchie grinned. "While you're living with me and the boys, then yes, I am your mom." Mitchie grabbed the pillow and whacked Miley with it. "Now get your ass out of bed and get dressed. We leave in an hour." With those words, Mitchie skipped happily from the room.

Miley slipped out of bed and opened a box, marked 'towels'. She grabbed a large towel out of the box, as well as the shampoo and shower gel wrapped in another towel. She grabbed some underwear and clean clothes from another box and walked into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and stepped inside, tossing her clothes onto the floor. She let the warm water fall down her back. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm water running over her body.

Soon enough, she was finished. She hopped out and dried herself before quickly getting dressed and rushing out of the bathroom. Joe was asleep on the floor outside the bathroom. She nudged his side with her foot, and his eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?!" he screamed, sitting up quickly. Miley giggled.

"Bathroom's free," she called while skipping back to her room. She closed the door and searched for her blowdryer and curlers. She quickly blowdried her hair and curled her hair so it trailed down her back in loose curls.

She looked in the mirror and quickly applied some make-up before slipping on a pair of flats and grabbing her handbag. She glanced in the mirror one more time and walked out of the room.

Nick was in the kitchen, searching around for something to eat. Mitchie was lying on the couch with her feet up, reading through a magazine. Just as Miley sat down at the breakfast bar, Joe walked out of the bathroom.

Mitchie put down her magazine and sat properly. "So what are we looking for? We've got our couch and our beds," she stated.

"We need wardrobes and drawers and night stands," Miley said, searching in her bag for something.

"We need a proper dining table. I'm not eating at the breakfast bar or on the couch for the rest of the time I'm living here," Nick commented, then continued looking for food.

"We need some plates and stuff for the kitchen," Joe said.

"We need shelves and cabinets for the living room, and stuff for the beds and cushions for the couch," Mitchie said.

"And we just need ornaments and stuff. And a mirror for the bathroom. Other than that, I think we're good," Miley said.

"Since we're taking two cars, two people go in each car. On the way home, one car can stop off and get some food. Everybody write what they want bought on a piece of paper and give it to the people going to the shop when we get to IKEA," Nick said. They all quickly grabbed an pieces of paper they had and wrote down what they wanted from the store.

They all stood up. "We ready?" Joe asked.

They all walked out the front door and locked it behind them. They rushed down the hallway to the elevator. When they got into the building foyer, they stopped. "OK, Nick, your car is down in the parking lot, right?" Joe asked. Nick nodded and took his keys out of his pocket. "Mine's across the street. We'll meet at the front door of IKEA. Come on, Mitch," Joe said.

Mitchie and Joe walked across the foyer and out the front door of the building. Nick turned to Miley and smiled. "And then there were two," he said.

Miley smiled and walked down the stairs to the parking lot. Nick rushed after her, and eventually got in front of her. He rushed over to his car and opened the passenger seat door for her. She smile gratefully and got in. He rushed round to the driver's seat and got in.

He put the key in the ignition and reversed out of the space he was in. He glanced over at Miley and saw her staring out the window. "You alright, Miley?" he asked.

Miley turned to look at him and nodded with a smile on her face. "I'm just thinking about how amazing this is going to be at the apartment. I'm so happy right now," she replied.

Nick grinned and glanced at her again before looking back at the road. "We all are, Mi." He paused, then spoke again. "It's good to be living with my best friends and my brother. It helps me remember that no matter what, someone will always have my back."

Miley nodded. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way," she said softly.

After a while, Nick pulled up outside IKEA. He took the key out of the ignition and hopped out. "Coming?" he called to Miley.

Miley hopped out of the car and walked over to Nick. Nick locked it and led her towards the front door, where they saw Joe and Mitchie standing, obviously flirting. Miley grinned and skipped over.

"Sorry to interrupt your little flirt fest, but we have some shopping to do," she said.

Mitchie glared at her and flicked her in the head. Miley just laughed as Nick reached them and smiled. "We all ready?" Joe asked. Everybody nodded, and they walked in.

"Oh, Mi, I forgot to mention. We nominated you and Nick to do the groceries," Mitchie said, and smirked in her best friend's face. "Gee, thanks!" Miley said sarcastically, and took Joe and Mitchie's shopping lists off them and put them in her bag.

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Miss me? Nah, probably not. So my parents said I could go back to Youtube at around the end of July, and I wasn't going to come back to FanFiction, but then I changed my mind last week, and I've been working on this since then. I know it's pretty crappy, but it's the first chapter. I'm going to try and make this a pretty long story. Also, don't expect them to come out as fast as they used to, because I'm still working on You And Me on Youtube, and I just started a new story there called Falling Slowly. So check out my Youtube page and let me know what you thin. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! My Twitter is GirlInLovexx. The link is in my profile. On there I'm going to start posting sneak peeks of the stories, like I do with my Youtube stories. So follow me on there. Thank you for all the support you gave me when I left. I don't think anybody HATED me for leaving. Did they? Hope not. Anyways, REVIEW?! The more the reviews I get, then the quicker the chapter will come on. I might feel ... inspired ;)**

**Love, Charlotte xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Yours.

Chapter 2.

Mitchie tossed a cushion into the cart and skipped along through the shop. Nick rolled his eyes. He was pushing the cart that held the packaged furniture. Miley was pushing the cart with cushions and things like that. Joe was hanging behind them, texting on his phone.

"Mitch, come on. Stop skipping. You look like you're five," Nick pleaded.

Mitchie turned and glared at him. "Nick, sweetie, five year olds don't wear the clothes I wear," she said.

Joe heard and looked up. His eyes wandered down to her short skirt. "They sure don't," he muttered. He snapped out of his trance and went back to texting, walking along behind Nick and Miley.

Miley just laughed as Mitchie tossed a box of cutlery into the trolley, beside the cushions and blanket for the living room. She then walked over and looked at a coffee table. "Oh my gosh! This coffee table is beautiful!" she gasped.

"No. Mitch, we've already got a coffee table on the cart," Nick said, watching her as she ran her finger along the wood finish longingly. She looked up at Nick.

"Oh, come on, Nick. This table is beautiful," she begged.

Nick shook his head.

Miley laughed and shook her head. "Mitch, you're like a child begging for a toy or something. Nick's right. We've already got a coffee table on the cart. We don't need two," she said, watching as Mitchie crossed her arms and glared at the two of them.

"You say I'm like a child begging for a toy? You two are like the parents denying the child of the toy," she said grumpily, and walked ahead, pouting. Miley shook her head and laughed as she picked up a two packages with plates and bowls.

Nick picked up a few packages holding coffee mugs and put them in the cart Miley was pushing. He glanced at Miley, who was putting glasses into the cart. He watched her as she bit her lip, thinking about whether to put them in the cart or not.

_Damn, that's hot_, he thought. He suddenly realised what he was thinking and mentally hit himself. _NO! She's your best friend. You can't think that about her!_ Nick sighed and looked away, and over at the lamps in the far corner.

"Joe, I need to look at lamps. Come with me. Miles, why don't you get more stuff for the kitchen?" he suggested. He grabbed Joe's arm and rushed over to the lamps with the furniture cart. Joe shook his arm free and glared at his brother.

"What are you doing? I was texting somebody!" he exclaimed.

Nick shook his head. "Joe, I have a problem," he said. He leaned against the cart and looked up at the lamps. "I think I'm getting feelings for Miley. And not the normal best friend feelings. The feelings you get when you really, really like a girl."

Joe laughed. "Took you long enough!" he said.

Nick snapped his head round to look at Joe. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Joe chuckled at his younger brother and took down a lamp for his bedroom. "Come on, Nick. You've been denying it for years. We all knew you liked Miley. You and her were the only ones who didn't realise it," he replied.

Nick took down a lamp for his own bedroom and sighed. "I never - OK, maybe I did," he admitted.

Joe patted Nick's shoulder. "It'll all be alright. Tell her how you feel. For all you know, she could feel the same way," he said. He winked at Nick, and walked back over to Mitchie and Miley, who had moved over to look at place mats and wine glasses.

Nick sighed and manoeuvred the cart out from where the lamps were, and over to the others. Miley smiled warmly at him. "Nick! What do you think of these wine glasses?" she asked, and held up a package of eight.

Nick smiled and nodded. "They look great, Miley," he said.

Miley smiled and put them carefully in her cart. Nick put his lamp in.

Mitchie, who seemed to have moved on from her earlier grumpiness, grinned. "So, I was thinking. How about we have a housewarming party?" she asked.

Joe and Miley grinned and said loudly, "YES!" The three of them looked at Nick expectantly. "Um, sounds good," he said, and smiled weakly. Miley's grin faltered slightly at his less enthusiastic reply.

"OK, Nicholas, what's your problem? You haven't been as happy as you were before! Not since you came back from your little talk in the corner with Joe. What's going on with you?" Mitchie exclaimed.

Nick sighed. "Nothing's going on. Can we move on, please?" he asked.

Miley tossed some place mats into her cart and looked at him. "Fine, we can move on from it. But I'm not sure you can," she replied, and walked away with Mitchie.

Joe looked at him. "Tell her. Get it off your chest," he said softly, and walked after the girls.

"Ugh," Nick groaned. He put his hands on the cart and pushed it after the others. _I'll tell her. I will. Just when the time is right_, he thought to himself. He quickly caught up with the others.

"Guys, wait," he called. Mitchie and Miley turned around and looked at him. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking. I'm not myself right now," he said.

Mitchie scoffed. "We can see that," she said. Miley hit her and turned to Nick. "It's OK. Just cheer up a little bit," she said, and smiled softly. She walked over to Nick and ruffled his curls a bit. She smiled at him again and walked back to her cart.

Joe looked at Nick when Mitchie and Miley weren't looking and grinned. Nick smiled weakly and walked on, thinking about when and how he was going to tell Miley he liked her.

--

A few hours later, they had finished furniture shopping, and Nick and Miley had done the groceries. They were now sitting in the living room, putting together the furniture.

"Right, so part A goes into part B," Joe said to himself, holding up two pieces of wood for the coffee table.

Mitchie laughed from the kitchen. She and Miley were putting away the groceries. She leaned on the breakfast bar, watching Joe and Nick trying to make the coffee table. "You have no idea how wrong that sounded," she said.

Joe stuck his tongue out at her and started putting a screw into the wood, attaching th two pieces together. Miley and Mitchie cheered from the kitchen. "Will you two shut up?" Joe snapped, taking more wood from the cardboard box.

"Not their fault that this is the first piece of furniture you've ever made, Joseph," Nick teased. Joe playfully lifted a small piece of wood to hit him. Nick jumped up and ran into the kitchen, hiding behind Mitchie and Miley.

"Sorry, buddy. Sort your own mess," Miley said. She and Mitchie moved back to the groceries, putting them in cupboards and into the fridge.

Nick groaned, but when he looked back at Joe, he was back to reading the instructions on how to put the coffee table together. He walked over and went back to helping his brother in putting the table together for the living room.

--

Miley glanced over at the boys, and smiled when she saw Nick and Joe helping each other work out which piece of wood was which, and where it went to put together the coffee table.

Mitchie watched Miley smiling in their direction. "Who are you trying to kid, Miley?" she asked quietly.

Miley's head snapped around to look at Mitchie. Her expression was confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not trying to kid anybody, Mitchie. What would be trying to hide anyway?" she asked. She put the milk in the fridge and turned to Mitchie.

Mitchie sighed. "Miley, I've seen the way you two look at each other. You two both get a certain twinkle in your eye when you see each other. He would do anything to keep you happy. He'd beat up any guy that ever broke your heart if he could. He perks up just at the sound of your name. And I know that you're the real reason he was so excited to move in here. It's obvious that you both are practically in love with each other," she said. She paused for a few moments, glancing over at the boys, then continued. "I've seen the way you smile when you talk to him. There's a certain spark about you when he's around you. You just get so happy when he's nearby. I don't know what it is, or why it happens, but you and him have something special. Don't throw that away, Miley. Don't let it get away. Don't let that connection die out. Don't get there too late. Because if you leave it too late to tell him how you feel, that spark just might die out from him. He might get tired of waiting."

Miley looked Mitchie in the eye, shocked by what she had just said. "Mitchie ... I don't feel that way about Nick," Miley said softly. She turned her head to look at the boys. Her jaw dropped when she saw that Nick had taken his shirt off, and was wiping sweat from his forehead.

Mitchie smiled and stood in front of Miley to block her gaze. "That says it all, Miles. Admit it. You like him. A lot. Don't try and deny it. You're my best friend. I know you better than you know yourself," she said.

Miley peered around Mitchie to look at Nick's six-pack again. She quickly snapped out of her trance and looked at Mitchie again. "I know that Nick and I have something ... special. But he's been my best friend for years. Since before I met you. I can't lose that because I like him. I don't want to risk that friendship. I mean, let's face it. If we break up, the friendship would never be the same. It's be all awkward."

Mitchie nodded, showing she understood. She put the grapes in the fridge and closed the fridge door. "What's love without risks?" she asked, and walked away with a smile on her face, knowing she had left Miley with something to think about.

Miley watched from the kitchen as Mitchie knelt down beside the boys and started to help them with the table. She leaned against the breakfast bar, not daring to tear her gaze away. _No, Miley. He's your best friend. You can't risk losing that. You need him to be there for you to hurt the guys that break your heart. You don't need him to be the one that breaks it_, she thought to herself. She sighed and looked down. Who was she trying to kid? She had a crush on Nick Gray, and nothing was going to change that.

"Hey, Miles, can you turn on the air conditioning?"

Miley was snapped out of her thoughts by someone asking her a question. She looked up and saw Nick watching her expectantly. Miley nodded and walked over to the air conditioning control. "Sure," she said, and turned it on.

Nick smiled gratefully. "Thanks," he said, and went back to working on the coffee table.

Miley groaned and walked back into the kitchen. She put away the last of the groceries and then walked out into the living room. "Um, guys, I'm not feeling too good. Do you mind if I go into my room and rest for a while?" she asked.

"Sure. Go ahead. Feel better," Joe said.

Mitchie looked at Miley. Miley looked back at her, then looked away. She quickly rushed into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She quickly locked it and took the key over to the bed. She threw it down on the covers and sat down. She buried her face in her hands.

_What's going on?_ she thought.

She let a tear slip down her cheek as she removed her hands from her face. She looked around. An open box was sitting on the floor beside the bed. Slowly, she knelt down to the floor and opened the box further, sticking her hand inside. She pulled out a stack of a few photo frames, wrapped in bubblewrap.

Miley removed the bubblewrap from the frames and looked at the pictures. The first one was of her with Nick and Joe in high school. The second was of her and Nick when they were kids. The third and last one was of her with Mitchie, Nick and Joe. She smiled. They all looked so happy.

She sat the photo frames on the bed covers and stood up. She wandered over to the door and pressed her ear against it. She heard muffled voices outside. She opened the door slightly and listened through the gap.

"When are you going to tell her?" Miley recognised the voice as Joe's. The next voice she recognised as Nick's.

"When the time is right, I'll do it. OK?" he snapped.

Miley's jaw dropped. She closed the door softly, so as not to make a sound. She leaned against it as the tears welled in her ears. She slid down the door sadly and buried her face in her hands.

_He's in love with another girl_, she thought to herself. She let the tears fall silently. She let the sorrow take over her body as she shook from the tears. At that moment, only one thought was going through her head.

_How am I supposed to tell him how I feel now?_

**A/N: Like it? Let me know in a review. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes on :) For all the readers who watch my Youtube videos, I thought I'd let you know that there's a new series coming :) "City of Angels" premieres on Friday September 18th 2009. If you don't watch my Youtube videos, then check them out :) I'm trying to get 1000 subscribers by Christmas. Help me? Follow me on Twitter! It's GirlInLovexx. Link's on my profile. I've been trying to put this up for days, but it wouldn't work. Dunno what the problem was, but it works now. I'm thinking of changing my name on here. I'll let you know when I make up my mind. **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Yours.

Chapter 3.

The night of the housewarming party soon came. Miley had been avoiding Nick around the apartment ever since she had heard him talking to Mitchie and Joe. Nick, confused by her sudden dislike of him, didn't say anything about it in case she got offended. If they ever ended up in the same room, Miley would quickly leave the room.

Miley sighed as she applied her make-up in the mirror. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with a which hugged her body in all the right places. There was black bow under the bust. It ended about mid-thigh. Her hair was down in its natural brown curls. She finished up her make-up and slipped on her black heels. She had to admit, she looked pretty good.

Miley took a picture of her reflection as a memory of the night and smiled. It felt like the first time in about a week that she'd smiled. She walked over to the door and turned the handle. She walked out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

She walked out through the archway from the hallway and into the living room. There was loud music coming from the stereo system in the corner. People were dancing in the area where the couch and coffee table were before they were pushed back against the wall.

She walked through another open archway that led to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of red wine and took a sip. Mitchie walked over and smiled. "You look amazing, Miley," she commented. Miley smiled gratefully and took another sip of wine.

"Thanks. So do you, Mitch," Miley said. She put her wine glass down and hugged Mitchie. They pulled away, and Miley took another look at Mitchie's dress. It was a short, pink dress. It was strapless, and was tight, showing of Mitchie's body. Miley picked up her wine glass and smiled. The two girls walked out into the living room again, and sat down on the couch against the far wall.

Miley's jaw dropped when she saw Nick in the corner, smiling and laughing with some girls. One was blonde, one was brunette, and another was a redhead. They all had tight, short dresses that showed far too much cleavage. Miley handed her wine glass to Mitchie and stood up. Mitchie grabbed Miley's wrist.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Miley glanced over at Nick with the girls once more. He seemed to be having a really good time. She sighed and sat down again. "Nowhere," she said softly. She took her wine glass back, and quickly drank the alcohol. She felt the rush of the alcohol running through her veins. She got up and walked into the kitchen, pouring herself another glass.

She kept refilling the glass every time it became empty. Soon, her vision began to blur and her knees started to buckle beneath her. With each glass of wine, she had felt more and more alcohol going to her head, and she felt herself becoming more and more drunk.

Miley looked over the breakfast bar and out over the dancing crowd. She suddenly saw Nick with the redhead. The girl was grinding up against him. His hands were on her hips, but, drunk or not, she knew him too well, and she could tell by the expression on his face that he didn't remotely find the situation comfortable.

Miley quickly stumbled out of the kitchen and onto the dancefloor. She grabbed the hand of a random stranger. "D-Dance with me?" she slurred. The stranger eyed her up and down and nodded. Miley dragged him closer to Nick and the redhead, and started grinding up against the stranger who's hand she had grabbed. The guy placed his hands on her hips and started pressing himself against her, kissing her neck as he did.

Miley moaned softly. She looked over at Nick, and saw him staring over at her and the stranger. She smirked and put her arms around the stranger's neck. At her actions, the stranger slipped his hand lower, then slowly started to bring it up her inner thigh.

Nick saw this, and shoved the redhead away from him. The shove wasn't vicious, but it wasn't gentle either. He threw a look at Miley with the stranger, and stormed away from the dancefloor.

Miley sloppily shoved the stranger's hands off her and stumbled forward. "Th-Thanks," she slurred, and stumbled after Nick. She saw him sitting on the couch against the back wall on his own. She stumbled over and collapsed onto his lap.

"H-Hello Nicky," she giggled.

Nick looked at her with a disgusted look on her face. Miley saw a half-full glass of wine on the coffee table beside the couch, and reached out for it. "Ooh, wine!" she giggled. Nick grabbed her wrist and moved it down to her side.

"I think you've had enough," he whispered in her ear.

The music was pounding in her ears. The alcohol was running through her veins. Nearly everything in her was telling her to kiss him, but her remaining self-control was telling her not to. It was telling her to not do anything until she was sober. _Screw it._

"D-Dance with me," she slurred. She stood up and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up. Nick faced her and shook his head. "I can't, Miley," he said softly.

Miley giggled and ran a finger down his chest. "Why not? H-Have you got a g-girlfriend or something?" she slurred. She hiccupped, and giggled again.

Nick shook his head. Miley giggled again. "Th-Then what's the problem? Are-Are you not a-attracted to me or-or something?" she asked. She hiccupped again.

Nick looked around the party. There was so much he wanted to tell her. Now was the perfect chance to tell her exactly how he felt. How much he had been wanting to tell her for so long. But no wasn't the time. Not when she wouldn't remember a thing he said in the morning.

"Let's get you out of here," he said softly. He took her hand, and led her through the archway, and towards her bedroom.

Miley stopped walking, and gripped his hand tighter. Nick looked at her. "O-One dance. All I-I ask," she stuttered. Nick thought for a moment, then nodded. He took her hand and led her back onto the dancefloor, just as a slow song came on.

Miley took off her heels, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked down at her. Her hair had become a mess. The neckline of her dress had gone done, revealing her black lace bra. Nick gulped, and looked back up.

Miley's finger caressed the back of his neck. Nick looked down at her. She was looking up at him. Everything about her screamed the fact that she was drunk. Everything except the loving look in her eyes. The look of lust. The look that gave it all away. _She loves me too. _

Miley leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Nick quickly pulled away, and saw Miley frown at his actions. "I love you, N-Nicky. I-I want you so b-bad right now," she whispered in his ear. Nick shook his head and backed away.

"Love and lust are two very different things, Miley," he said. Miley grabbed his hand and drunkenly stumbled forward. She smiled. "Not in th-this case," she stuttered.

Nick shook his head and walked away from her. Miley stumbled after him, following him to his bedroom. She closed the door behind her and stumbled closer to him. He was standing with his back to her, looking out the window at the bright lights of the city.

"Don't do this to me, Mi," he whispered.

Miley stumbled to his side and gripped his hand tightly in hers. "D-Do what to you, Nicky?" she slurred.

Nick shook his head and moved away from her. _No need to hide anything. She won't remember a thing in the morning_, he thought. He sat down on the bed and looked up at her. "You don't get it, do you? Drunk or not, I expected you to realise over a span of years that I'm practically head over heels in love with you," he said angrily.

Miley stumbled drunkenly over to the bed and collapsed onto the bed beside him. "I-I love you too, N-Nicky," she stuttered.

Nick shook his head. "No you don't. You're drunk. Don't play with me, Miley. You've hurt me enough over the past few years to last me for a long time," he said softly, looking down into her eyes.

Miley pulled on his skinny tie, pulling him down to her. The alcohol running through had given her a new-found confidence. "I really do love you," she whispered. She placed her lips over his, and pulled him down further on top of her.

Nick pulled away and pushed himself up. "I can't do this," he said. He got up and paced the room.

Miley sat up, glancing down to make sure some cleavage was showing, as well as some more leg shown. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

Nick looked over at Miley. "Don't get me wrong. I've wanted to do that for ... so long. I just want you to remember it. I want it to happen when you're sober, Miley," he said softly. He walked over to her, and stroked her hair softly. "Get some sleep, Miley," he said softly.

Miley lay back on the bed. He watched her as her eyes drooped closed. Slowly, she fell asleep. Nick smiled down at her sleeping body. _She's beautiful_. Nick planted a soft kiss on her forehead, before taking the key out of the door and walking outside. He closed the door behind him and locked it so as no one could disturb her.

Mitchie rushed over to him. "Is she OK? She looked pretty drunk out there," she said worriedly.

Nick nodded and smiled. "She's fine. She's sleeping now. I locked the door. She'll be in there until morning," he said.

Mitchie smiled at him warmly. "I always knew you cared about her. I mean, you two have been best friends since you were kids. But I never knew you cared so much about her. You really love her, don't you?" she asked.

Nick smiled back and nodded. "She's my everything. She's been my rock through everything. And I've been hers. I don't want that to change any time soon," he said. He paused for a moment. "I told her I love her. And she said she loves me too." He looked down sadly.

"Why so glum? That's great, Nick!" Mitchie exclaimed.

Nick shook his head and looked up at Mitchie. "You don't get it, Mitch. Those were the words that I've been waiting to hear from her lips for so long. When she says them after all this time, she's drunk and probably doesn't mean it," he said.

Mitchie looked at Nick. It was honestly the first time she'd ever seen him so upset. She hugged him tightly. "She loves you, Nick. More than you'll ever know," she said softly in his ear. She pulled away from the hug, and saw Nick looking down at the wooden floor.

"I've loved her for so long, Mitchie. I've had her by my side through everything. I need her. And it kills me to know that she can say she loves me while drunk, but not sober," he said.

Mitchie smiled and patted Nick's shoulder. "The words of a drunk person are only the thoughts of a sober one," she said wisely, and walked away from Nick.

--

It was around three in the morning by the time the party was over. Joe had passed out, drunk, on the couch. Mitchie had retired to bed at around half past one. Nick was the only one awake. He was taking the dirty wine glasses into the kitchen.

When all the glasses were sitting on the breakfast bar, he took the key to his bedroom out of his pocket and walked over to his bedroom door. He put the key in the lock, and turned. He saw Miley, fast asleep on the bed.

He smiled and walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. He watched her every movement.

He looked at his watch. It was getting close to half past three. He kissed her forehead and stood up. He stroked her hair one last time, and looked down at her. "My sleeping beauty," he whispered. He walked over to the door and opened it.

He glanced over his shoulder, and saw her turn onto her side in her sleep. He looked straight ahead again, and walked out of his bedroom. He looked over at the couch from the archway from the hallway into the living room. He was still dead to the world from all the alcohol he had consumed.

"Guess I'm sleeping in Joe's room tonight," he muttered, and walked to the last room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and closed it behind him. _This is going to be a very restless night_, he thought.

**A/N: Hello readers :) I can picture their apartment in their head. So I'm describing it from the picture in my mind. Sorry if you don't really understand what I'm talking about when I talk about the archways and everything. But trust me, the apartment's pretty cool :) The picture in my mind – I love it. Haha. My picture of Miley's room is nice. My favourite room. Lmao. And I thought I'd make things clear. This is kind of complicated. The living room, hallway and kitchen are all opened out into each other. The kitchen is kind of small. There's a wall, then there's an archway kind of thing, then the breakfast bar comes out from the opposite wall. Then the archway thing leads out into the living room. Then another archway opens out into the hallway, where the bathroom and bedrooms are. It's kind of hard to explain. Sorry if you don't get what I'm talking about.**

**Sorry it took me so long. I was kind of busy writing my new series on Youtube, "City of Angels". It's coming out soon, so go to my Youtube account and subscriber :) Look out for the new series soon. I know I said September 18th or something like that, but things have changed. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Leave me reviews? Make me happy :) The more reviews, the faster the updates. Go on. Motivate me :P**

**Yup I think that's all I have to say ... I love long reviews, btw ;) Oh, and if you aren't reading Mixing Business With Pleasure by L0VEisREALx3 then you are seriously missing out. It is an amazing story. It's so well written. She is an amazing author. Check out her other stories too. They're amazing :) She's DEFINITELY one of my favourite authors on here.**

**OH! One more thing! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm very lazy when it comes to spell checks xD **

**Love you all.**

** Charlotte xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**You lucky duckies :P Getting a new chapter so soon! Thank Brooke and Mariana :) I asked who wanted the new chapter on Twitter and they said yes.**

I'm Yours.

Chapter 4.

The following morning, Miley woke up with a pounding headache in an unfamiliar bed. She looked around, and recognised the room as Nick's bedroom. She realised he was nowhere to be found, and got off his bed.

Her dress had ridden up overnight as she slept, so that it now barely covered her underwear. She hastily pulled it down and walked over to the door.

She threw the door open and walked out. She walked down the hallway and through the archway. She stepped into the living room and saw Joe on the couch, fast asleep. She shook her head with a slight smile on her face and walked on.

She walked through the next archway and into the kitchen, where she found Nick and Mitchie whispering to each other. Nick saw Miley walk in and nudged Mitchie so as to draw her attention to Miley.

Mitchie turned to see Miley, and put on a big smile. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. Miley could tell the tone was fake, and that it was just an attempt to convince Miley that everything was fine.

The loud tone of Mitchie's voice made Miley wince and rub her temple calmly.

Nick noticed and glanced over at Mitchie. "Tone it down a bit, Mitch, yeah?" he suggested softly.

Miley sent him a grateful smile in his direction, which went unreturned. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a cup. She poured herself from coffee and leaned against the sideboard.

"What happened last night? I just remember drinking. Everything else is just ... blank," she questioned.

Nick and Mitchie glanced at one another with worried expressions. They were _obviously_ hiding something from her.

"Guys? What happened?" Miley asked. Her tone was worried and confused. She had no idea what was going on, but she planned to find out.

"Um, there are a few things you should know about what happened last night at the party, Miles," Mitchie said softly, earning a nod of agreement from Nick. His eyes were fixed to the floor, determined not to look at Miley.

Miley let out a slight laugh. "Care to explain these 'things'?" she asked.

Nick stayed silent, his eyes still glued to the floor. He seemed to be extremely uncomfortable talking about the events of the previous night. Mitchie bit her lip nervously and took a deep breath.

"Mi, you got drunk and started dancing with some guy to piss Nick off. You kissed the guy. You danced with Nick after. And-"

Nick interrupted Mitchie before she could finish. "I think I should say this part," he said. His voice was soft and quite, barely above a nervous whisper.

Mitchie looked at him anxiously. "You sure?" she asked.

Nick nodded. "She needs to know," he replied. He stayed silent for a few moments, then let out a frustrated sigh. "On second thoughts, I can't do this," he said. He walked out of the kitchen quickly and down the hallway to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Miley looked at Mitchie curiously. "What happened to make him this upset?" she asked.

Mitchie let out a sigh, quite like Nick's. "Miley, he told you he loves you. And you told him you love him too," she explained.

Miley froze on her spot. "I-I what?" she whispered anxiously.

"Nick thinks you don't really, when he's so madly in love with you. He's really upset about it. Says he barely slept last night. He thinks it was just the drink talking. I tried to tell him that a drunk person only says what a sober person is thinking, but he was convinced that you didn't mean it," Mitchie said.

Miley buried her face in her hands. "No, no, no," she whispered to herself. She looked up at Mitchie. "He wasn't supposed to find out this way," she said.

Mitchie nodded, showing that she understood. "I know, sweetie. He didn't exactly plan on telling you while you were drunk, either, to be honest," she said. She rubbed Miley's back comfortingly.

Miley let a tear fall from her eye. "It was me," she whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Mitchie asked, confused. She looked at Miley, her eyes looking at her with confusion written all over them.

"You know how I ignored Nick for the past few days? I only did it because I heard you three talking about him telling a girl he liked her. I got jealous. So I started to ignore him," Miley explained, ashamed of her stupidity.

Mitchie shook her head. "By doing that, you tore the guy apart, Miley," she replied.

Miley looked up at Mitchie. "You have no idea what it feels like to think you hear the guy you love say he likes another woman," she said softly.

Mitchie glanced over at Joe, who was still fast asleep on the couch. "I think you'll find I do," she said sadly, and walked away.

--

Nick threw himself down on the bed and buried his face into the pillow. _It still smells like Miley ..._ He hit himself in the head to get himself to stop thinking about her.

Miley had to know what happened between them, but he couldn't face telling her. He could face rejection. It'd happened to him too many times by too many girls in the past. He didn't want the girl he was in love with to reject him too.

He had been longing for her for years. He didn't want his dreams to he shattered. Not after the years of wishing she would notice him, and dreaming that she would admit she loved him just as much as he loved her.

He wouldn't let his heart break. He couldn't. Not again.

--

Miley quickly showered and dressed herself in skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black cardigan. She slipped on a pair of black flats and let her hair fall into it's natural curls. She applied some make-up to make herself look as though she _wasn't_ hung over.

She then walked out into the living room and saw Joe wide awake, talking to Nick quietly, as thought arguing with him. They were speaking in hushed tones and looking at each other angrily. Joe looked up and saw Miley. He hit Nick in the stomach.

Nick turned around, and looked straight into Miley's eyes. She smiled slightly, and he stood up quickly. "I have to go. See you later, Joe," he said quietly. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and quickly left the apartment.

Miley sighed and threw herself down onto the couch beside Joe. He could tell that she was obviously upset by Nick's sudden exit. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You okay, Mi?" he asked softly.

She shook her head in reply. "Why's he being so cold towards me, Joe?" she whispered softly. She looked down sadly. "I never meant to hurt him."

"He's just ... confused right now," Joe replied.

Miley looked up at Joe. "Mitchie explained to me what happened. Just because I was drunk doesn't mean I don't love him! I _do_!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"We all know you do. Deep down, Nick does too. He just doesn't want to believe it yet," he said.

"But _why_, Joe?! I thought he loved me too!" Miley exclaimed. She was getting angry at this point. She whipped her head around to look Joe straight in the face.

"See it from Nick's point of view, Miley. He's been waiting for you for so long. You finally admit you love him, and you're drunk. He's _bound_ to be skeptical about it," Joe said wisely.

"Why does Nick have to be the victim in all of this?! I've waited too!" said Miley angrily. Her voice was growing close to a vicious yell.

"Maybe you have. But Nick's had to watch you date guy after guy while he stayed single, waiting for you to realise that _he_ was the guy you needed. Waiting for you to realise that _he_ was in love with you when none of the other guys gave a crap!"

Joe then stood up, and left Miley to think about what he had said.

--

Nick walked into the park, thinking. He sat down on a bench and stared out at the lake in front of him.

The water was calm and still. There were a couple of children paddling by the edge. There were families, lying out on their blankets and having a picnic. There were one or two rowing boats out, with couples on them. They all looked so happy and peaceful. They were just the way Nick had always dreamt of being with Miley.

He sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. It was a warm day, with the sun beaming down on him. The sun was not strong enough to make him sweat, but it was still warm.

Nick looked across the lake and saw a family having a picnic. The mother was in the father's arms. He was holding her and looking at her with such love and admiration. Their children were the spitting image of them, running around and playing with a ball, laughing and screaming.

Nick stood up and quickly left the park. He couldn't watch families do exactly what he was dreaming of. It caused him too much pain, especially because he knew that Miley was just drunk the night before, and hadn't meant a word she said.

He soon arrived at the pier, and slowed down his pace. He strolled down it until he reached the end. He then looked out over the ocean and sighed. It was so beautiful. The sun was reflecting off the calm waves, and birds flew through the sky calmly.

He looked out over the water. His thoughts soon came back to Miley. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could picture her face, staring at him with a huge smile on her face. Her smile could light up a room. A smile came to his own lips as he pictured her face.

Her eyes twinkled beautifully. Her clothes hugged her curves perfectly, and in all the right places.

Nick opened his eyes and looked behind him. He saw nothing but the crowds on the beach behind him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair quickly.

_I should talk to Miley_, he thought. He walked as fast as he could to the end of the pier, and walked as fast as he could to the apartment. When he got there, he put his key in the lock and turned it quickly.

He burst through the front door. "Miley?" he said softly. He was left unanswered. He walked further into the apartment and heard voices coming from Mitchie's room. He followed the voices and was about to walk in, when he heard his name mentioned.

"Why would Nick just leave? He won't even talk to me."

Nick recognised the voice as Miley's. It was soft and sweet. He could hear the southern drawl coming out in her voice. It brought a smile to his face. She had tried to hide her accent for the past few years. He loved when it came out.

"He's just confused and upset about last night, Miles. That's all."

The voice belonged to Mitchie herself. She sounded calming and reassuring, as though she was trying to convince Miley of something.

"_He's_ confused?! At least he can remember what he did! At least he can remember what happened! I have no clue. I had to hear from somebody else, because he wouldn't tell me. He just walked away. And now I'm the one has to go through this. I'm the one who has to handle the fact that he thinks I don't love him, but I do," Miley said angrily.

Nick stepped back silently in shock. He quickly scrambled quietly to his bedroom. He silently opened the door, stepped in, and gently closed it behind him.

He threw himself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "She loves me. She really does love me," he whispered. A smile grew on his lips. His dream had come true.

**A/N: Hi :D Loving the feedback on this story :) I got a good few reviews, so I decided to post. The reviews on the last chapter were awesome :D You guys rock. Somebody asked if I have a Twitter, I think. It was here or Youtube. Yes, I do. The link is on my profile. Just send me a request to follow me, and I'll accept it. That is, as long as you're not some creepy porn star or a pervert or something. Otherwise, I'll accept :) "City of Angels" is coming out soon on Youtube. Keep your eyes open for that. I hope you all enjoy that. I'm about half way through writing Season 1. There'll be 20 or 25 episodes per season. And I plan for it to be pretty long. So yeah ... I'm going through some problems right now, so please don't rush me to post. My close friends and my followers on Twitter will know all about my problems :D Yeah ... So please don't rush me. I'll post when I can.**

**If anybody knows any good stories on here, then please let me know. I need some entertainment this weekend. My BFF is going to spend the weekend with her boyfriend :( And my friends all have plans. And since I have nothing to do, reading and writing is my main focus. You know, since I currently don't have a boyfriend. Yup, my last relationship pretty much went down the drain. But whatever. I'm over it. I'm over James. I'm over Carter. But I'm NOT over somebody else.**

**Also, if you want to get to know me better, then add my MSN or AIM. They're on my profile too. If you add me, I just have one request. PLEASE don't contact me if my status is set to 'away'. If my status is away, and you want to talk to me, then e-mail me and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can. Okay? Thanks :)**

**Okay, I think that's about it. I'll probably think of something else as soon as I post this. But I'll just post that up in my next chapter :) **

**Love, Charlotte xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Yours.

Chapter 5.

Miley stood up from her seat on Mitchie's bed, and she walked over to the door. She turned around and faked a smile. "Thanks for the help, Mitchie," she said. She put her hand on the doorknob, and was about to turn it when Mitchie said something.

"I don't think you'll ever truly realise how much he loves you, Miley. He's waited for years for you. He's dreamt and wished that you'd notice him as more than a best friend," she said.

Miley turned around and smiled weakly. "And what about me?" she whispered.

"You have had other boyfriends. Nick ... Nick hasn't had a girlfriend since high school. He's been so caught up over you that he never really was interested in another girl. He only ever had eyes for you. But he's had to watch you with all these different guys, and he _knows _that they're not the right guy for you. But he sits by and lets you make your own choices, because he cares about you that much," Mitchie explained.

Miley stared at Mitchie for a moment, then walked out of the room without a reply. She rushed into her bedroom and softly closed the door. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a box.

She walked over to the bed and opened the box, pouring the contents out onto the bed covers.

She knelt down on the ground by the bed and started to look through the items lying on her bed. She picked up an old cheerleading uniform. She smiled as she thought back to high school ...

_Miley cheered with her team as the football team scored another touchdown. The game was about to end. Her school's team had won. She watched as Nick, her best friend, smiled at her and winked. She giggled and waved. _

_The whistle was blown. Her school all started screaming and cheering up in the stands. Nick ran over to her and picked her up, spinning her around. Miley laughed happily._

"_Congrats, superstar," she called to him over the cheers of the crowd._

_Nick grinned at her and put her down. "Party at Madison's tonight. You coming?" he asked. Miley frowned at the mention of Nick's girlfriend. She knew things about that girl that Nick wouldn't even dream about._

"_Um ... sure," she said. She put on a smile._

_Madison walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, baby. Congrats," she said. She trailed a finger down his chest and smiled up at him. Miley frowned. _

"_See you later, Nick," she said, and started walking away towards the parking lot._

"_Miley, wait! How about you head to the party with Madison and me? Tonight's one of the best nights of my life so far. I want my best friend to spend it with me," he said. He smiled, knowing it would make her cave._

_Miley sighed. "Fine," she said._

_Madison folded her arms. "Actually, there's only room in your car for two, Nicky," she said. She send Miley a smug smile and placed a hand on Nick's arm. _

"_Well, you can get a ride with somebody else, right, Mads?" Nick asked. _

_Madison's jaw dropped. She quickly regained herself and stood up straight, moving away with Nick. "Sure. Whatever. I'll just get a ride with Chelsea." She eyed Miley evilly and stormed off to her friends, Chelsea and Jenny._

_Nick smiled and held out his arm. "Ready, m'lady?" he asked Miley. Miley smiled and took his arm. She nodded, and they walked towards Nick's car._

Miley folded up the uniform and put it to one side. He had always chosen her over anybody else, no matter who the other person was, or what they were to him. He had always cared about her that much.

She pulled herself up onto the mattress and looked up at the ceiling. She was so confused.

--

Nick went onto his laptop and immediately went into his pictures. He clicked the file saying 'High School' and started looking through them. He smiled slightly.

They were all of him with Mitchie and Miley and Joe, hanging out and messing around. He came across one with his last girlfriend, Madison, and paused.

He couldn't deny the fact that Madison was beautiful. She had curly blonde hair, and sparkling brown eyes. Her smile wasn't as bright as Miley's, but it still held a certain amount of beauty. She was a small, petite girl. She was beautiful. But in Nick's eyes, Madison was _nothing _on Miley.

He came across a picture of a Halloween party in senior year. It was of Miley, standing with Mitchie on her balcony. They were dressed up to leave for the party. Mitchie was dressed up as Miley. Nick chuckled. She'd always been one to come up with random costumes.

He looked at Miley. She had dressed up as Juliet. Her curls were hanging loosely. She was wearing a gold 16th-century dress. He smiled. She had looked beautiful that night. The dress clung to her in the right places, then flowed out below the waist. It was gorgeous.

Nick tore his eyes away and closed the laptop. He had just realised that ignoring her over something like what happened at the party was stupid. He needed to talk to her. He stared at the door for a minute before standing up. He walked out of the room and looked up the hallway.

From Mitchie's room, he could hear Paramore music playing at full volume. From Miley's room, he saw light through the crack under the door, with John Mayer music playing softly, barely audible above Mitchie's pounding music.

He took a deep breath and walked down the hall a bit. He arrived outside Miley's door, and heard her singing along softly to the music. He breathed in and closed his eyes before knocking on the door.

Miley's voice stopped singing, and he heard footsteps padding towards the door. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Miley in a pair of blue sweatpants from Abercrombie and Fitch, and an old baggy t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing no make-up.

She smiled slightly. "Hi," she said softly.

Nick shoved his hands into his pockets and sucked in his breath. "Hi," he replied.

Miley stepped back and opened the door wider for him to come in. He walked through the door and looked around. Unlike her room in college and back when they were growing up, the room was neat and tidy. Everything had its own certain place.

Miley walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked up at him. "So, um, what's up?" she asked. Nick could tell that she was trying hard not to make things awkward, but he knew that, no matter how hard she tried, things would never be the same between them. Not after the events of the party.

"Uh, nothing really, I guess. I was just thinking, and I came to talk to you," he replied. He sat down on the bed beside her and watched her.

She bit her lip and looked over at him. "And what exactly did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"The party. Everything that happened. Miley, I know that Mitchie told you what happened. And I just wanted you to know that I hope that whatever was said at the party doesn't affect our friendship. You're my best friend, Mi. I don't want to lose you over a few things that I said in a moment of weakness," Nick replied.

Miley stayed silent for a few moments, just staring at him. After a few moments, she opened her mouth, as though she was about to say something, and then closed it again. She got up and started heading towards her door.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, standing up too and walking over to join her.

"I need some fresh air," she said softly. She put her hand on the door knob and was about to turn it, but Nick quickly placed his hand over hers to stop her.

Both of them felt sparks run up and down their bodies, from their heads to their toes. Nick took his hand back quickly and stared at her for a moment. "Did you-?" he asked. Miley nodded and looked back up at him.

"I guess that changes stuff, huh?" she asked softly. Nick nodded and stared down at her intensely. They were staring deep into each other's eyes for a moment, then Nick slowly started to lean in.

Their lips were about to touch, when Miley realised the situation and position she was in, and moved away from him and across the room, to the window. She stared down at the street below, then turned to Nick with teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He took a step closer to her, but she moved away again.

"I can't do this. I only just found out what happened last night. We've just completely changed everything," she said, panicked.

"You know, they say that sometimes, change is a good thing," Nick said. He watched her face, awaiting her reaction. He shook his head after a few moments of silence. "Whatever happens between us, Miley, that shouldn't change the way I feel about you," he said softly. He opened the door and walked out.

Miley walked over and peered out in an attempt to catch him, but all she heard over Mitchie's blaring music was the front door of the apartment slam shut.

She closed the door and slid down it, tears streaming down her face. She had just ruined any chance she had of getting Nick.

--

Nick walked down the hallway and came to the entrance to the stairs. Instead of going down, he climbed up. He kept climbing up and up, not stopping. Finally, he climbed until there were no more steps left. All that was in front of him was a green door.

Nick pushed the bar and the door sprang open. Nick walked out onto the roof of the apartment building, looking around at the city around him. He walked over to the edge and looked down.

Crowds of people were bustling about on the pavement below. Cars were driving down the street, taking turns and pulling into parking spaces. There was a distant noise of chattering voices from far below.

Nick took a step back and sat down in the middle of the roof. He lay back and looked up at the cloudless blue sky. It was so beautiful, no matter how plain or boring it looked to many.

Laying there, he realised something. Things would never be the same between him and Miley again. They had gotten themselves in too deep now to go back. There were only two options. He could either fix things with her. Or he could move out.

--

Miley curled up in front of the television with a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket over her. 'A Walk to Remember' was on. Miley watched intently, remembering watching the movie so many times with Mitchie back in high school.

After a few minutes, Miley heard the soft padding of bare feet on the cold, wooden floor, and she turned to see Mitchie standing under the archway. She smiled warmly at Miley and walked over. She sat down and pulled some of the blanket over herself.

"What's up?" Mitchie asked softly.

Miley looked out of the window and sighed. "Nick came into my room earlier. To talk. Things didn't really go that well. He nearly kissed me. I backed away. He left. I have no idea where he went." Miley felt tears come to her eyes at the thought of what happened back in her room.

Mitchie wrapped a comforting arm around Miley and smiled softly to her. "Hey, don't worry. Nick will come around. Just be sure to talk about things with him once he gets back," she advised.

"I think I'll try that. Thanks, Mitch," Miley replied. She sent a weak smile at Mitchie, then looked down into her hot chocolate. "Mitch, I think I've screwed up things with Nick. I shouldn't have backed away. I should have let him kiss me. Maybe if I had let him, he wouldn't have just left like that. I'm worried about him."

Mitchie smiled warmly. "Come on, Mi. Nick's not stupid. He wouldn't do anything ridiculous. Not because you refused to kiss him. Nick's smart. He just needed a breath of fresh air. He just needed to get away from it all for a little bit. He has strong feelings for you. Nothing can ever change that. He just didn't feel very comfortable in that situation. That's probably all there is too it," she said.

Miley sighed and put her cup on the coffee table. She stood up. "Thanks, Mitch. I think I'm going to go for a run," she said. She started to walk towards the archway leading to the hallway to the bedrooms, but she heard Mitchie speak behind her.

"Miley? Promise me that you'll fix things with Nick? Even if it means trying as hard as you can until you do. Just promise me," she said.

Miley stopped walking, but didn't turn around. She thought for a moment. Then, she turned and faced Mitchie. She put on a weak smile. "I promise," she said. She then turned back and walked to her bedroom to change into her running clothes.

--

Joe walked into the apartment and saw Mitchie fast asleep on the couch. He smiled and walked towards the bedrooms. He peered into all the bedrooms. Nick and Miley were out. He walked over to Mitchie and kissed her forehead.

Mitchie stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. She simply turned onto her side and groaned. "Goodnight, angel," he whispered. He stroked her hair for a second, then stood up straight. He smiled softly to himself, then walked away into his bedroom, leaving Mitchie asleep on the couch.

--

**A/N: Yeah. So there you have it. I decided to add a little Smitchie/Jemi moment in at the end :) Ahh I love them. There will be ONE CHAPTER A WEEK. I've decided that. Each week, the new chapter will be posted on Friday or Saturday or Sunday. During the weekend. I never really get to go on during the week, unless I'm sick, or unless I have no school. I go on with my phone, but otherwise, I don't really get to go on and talk to my friends on here, let alone post new chapters. Hint for Chapter 6 – A bit of Niley. A bit of Jemi/Smitchie. A bit of Mitchie/Miley friendship, and a bit of Nick/Joe brotherly love. If anybody ever has the feeling of wanting to talk to somebody, even about completely random stuff, then feel free to message me. I've been feeling bored lately (with the exception of last weekend's drama. Right, Brooke and Mariana?). Yeah ... So if you want to talk to somebody but none of your friends are on, then you can message me. I'm bored a lot. Haha.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. My Twitter is GirlInLovexx. The link is on my profile. And also, SUBSCRIBE TO ME ON YOUTUBE. I write 2 series on there – 'You And Me' and 'City of Angels'. 'City of Angels' has just started, and 'You And Me' has just entered its 3rd season. Seasons 1 and 2 got deleted back when I deleted my account, but Episode 28 and onwards are up on Youtube. So got check those sites out. The links are in my profile.**

**I think that's about it. I'll talk to you all soon. And I'll update you next weekend :) Bye xx**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Yours.

Chapter 6.

The following morning, Nick walked into the living room. Mitchie was lying on the couch like Joe was the morning after the party. Miley was sitting on a counter in the kitchen, with her back to him. Music was blaring through her headphones, and she couldn't hear nor see him coming.

He sighed. He watched her for a few moments, then turned around and headed towards the bathroom. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't ready to do it. Not yet.

He placed his hand on the bathroom door, but didn't turn it. He simply stood there with his hand on the doorknob. He thought for a moment, thinking about whether or not he should talk to Miley right there and then. He took a deep breath and turned back.

He padded down the hallway in his bare feet, and turned into the living room. He headed straight ahead and into the kitchen.

He saw Miley nodding her head to the beat and singing along under her breath. She was tapping her hand on her knee and swaying on the counter. Her hair had messily been put up in a bun, and she was wearing plaid pyjama bottoms with a tight tank top.

Nick took another deep breath and stood in front of her. Miley stopped, and looked at him. Slowly, she pressed the pause button on her iPod and took out her headphones.

"Nick." Her voice was quiet and nervous.

Nick attempted a smile, but it came across more as a grimace. He poured himself a cup of coffee and turned to look at her.

"We need to talk."

His voice had unintentionally sounded demanding and angry. He had tried so hard not to make his voice come out as an inaudible squeak that it had come out harshly.

Miley jumped down from the counter and took a sip of orange juice from the glass beside her. "I'm listening. So talk." She put her glass down and walked across to the fridge. She took out a bag of grapes and started popping them into her mouth casually.

Nick shoved his hands into the pockets of his pyjama bottoms and looked away. It was harder than he had thought it was going to be.

"I was thinking yesterday. About everything that's happened over the past few days. And I came to a decision." Nick paused. He looked at Miley. Her expression was filled with worry. "Miley, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years."

Miley stayed silent, simply staring at him. Her eyes did not move. They were set on him, blazing into his own. After a few moments, she walked closer to him, still not speaking, still not diverting her eyes away from him.

Nick gulped as she stopped in front of him. He could see her eyes twinkling. He watched her as she opened her mouth, and spoke.

"What would you do if I told you I'm in love with you too?" she whispered, moving her face closer to his own. She had a slight smirk playing on her lips.

Her voice was soft and quiet when she spoke, yet so seductive at the same time. Nick felt the urge to just grab her and kiss her. Her face was inching closer and closer. Soon, there lips were centimetres apart.

Nick's breathing became heavier. He watched her eyes fill with lust and want. She slowly placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

After a few moments, there was a cough from behind Miley. Nick pulled away quickly, and saw Joe and Mitchie standing in the archway. Mitchie had her arms folded across her chest, and she was leaning against the wall. Joe was watching them with a smile playing on his lips.

"Nice one, bro," he said. He walked further into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. Mitchie winked at him and then got herself a cup of coffee too.

"I'm just going to get changed," Miley said. She walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

Nick looked down, smiling. He drained his coffee cup and put it down on the draining board. He was about to walk out the door when Joe stood in his way.

"So you kissed her?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Nick shrugged. "Incorrect. Miley kissed me. I just told her how I felt. Then she told me how she felt. Then she kissed me. No big deal," he said. He made to leave the kitchen again, but Joe stopped him.

"No big deal? Nick, come on. You've been waiting for that moment for years, and all you can say is 'no big deal'?! You have to be kidding me!" Joe exclaimed.

"Who said I'm not thinking of something else as well?" Nick asked. He winked at Joe and walked out of the kitchen.

Joe turned to Mitchie, his eyes narrowed. "I'll find out what else that boy is thinking. No matter what it takes," he growled.

Mitchie giggled and placed her empty coffee cup beside Nick's. She popped one of the grapes Miley had left out on the counter into her mouth and ate it. She smiled at Joe. "I'm sure you will, Joey. I'm sure you will." She shook her head, chuckling, and walked out of the room.

--

Later that morning, Nick stood outside the bathroom, tapping his fingers against the doorframe, waiting for whoever was inside to come out so he could take his shower. He ran his other hand through his curls and let out a deep sigh.

After a few minutes, the door opened, and Joe stepped out. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. He had a pair of Converse on. He looked at Nick and smirked. "Hello there, lover boy," he said. He grinned at Nick.

Nick sighed. "Joe, you've gotten out of me all you're going to get." He tried to get into the bathroom, but Joe placed a hand on either side of the doorframe, blocking Nick's entrance into the room. "Joe," he groaned.

Joe smirked. "Tell me what it was like kissing Miley, and I'll let you in."

"It's personal," Nick said, flushing. He averted his gaze and looked at the chocolate brown walls.

Joe let out a laugh. "So is Miley's body, but that didn't stop you groping her waist, did it?" He smirked triumphantly, still not moving his arms to let Nick past.

Nick flushed brighter. "I was not groping her!" he said defensively. He looked at Joe, who was staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, please," Joe said.

Nick rolled his eyes. "If I tell you, can I please have a shower?" he asked. He waited for Joe's reaction. He could feel that Joe was going to act like a teenage girl upon learning that Nick was going to tell him.

And he was right. Joe jumped up and down, excited. "So, what was it like?" he asked, once he had stopped jumping.

Nick paused for a moment, trying to gather the words to describe exactly how it felt. "I know this sounds really sappy and girly and everything, but it felt amazing. It felt as though there was only me and her on the planet. I felt like everything just disappeared. Like all my problems and memories were nothing, and all that mattered was me and her. I felt like my whole body was on fire. Just being close to her like that made me get butterflies."

Joe didn't speak for a few moments. He just watched Nick as he looked down at his feet with a smile on his face. Then, he opened his mouth and spoke. "I'm proud of you."

"What?" The words that had escaped Joe's lips had caught Nick's attention pretty quickly.

Joe nodded. "I'm proud of you. You've waited for one girl for years, and now you might just have her. I would never have been able to put up with the pain you've gone through, waiting for her. You've been strong. So yeah, I'm proud of you," he said.

Nick smiled and hugged Joe. "Thanks, bro," he said softly. Joe patted Nick's back and pulled away from the hug.

"Well, I better go. I promised Jack I'd meet him at Starbucks at 11.30, and it's already quarter past. I'll be back tonight. Bye, Nick," Joe said. He smiled at his brother, then walked down the hallway and turned into the living room and out of sight.

Nick watched his brother as he walked away. When Joe had turned the corner, Nick paused for a second, then walked on into the bathroom. He locked the door and quickly stripped out of his clothes. He turned the shower on and took a warm fluffy towel of the stack on the shelf.

He sat the towel down beside the shower and stepped in. He let the hot water fall onto his skin, relaxing him and making all his thoughts and worries go away.

Nick Gray had a feeling things were going to get a hell of a lot better.

--

Miley walked into the living room with a smile of her face. She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and an Abercrombie t-shirt, with a boyfriend cardigan over it. She had slipped a pair of black flats on her feet, and her brown curls were cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing a light layer of make-up.

She flopped down onto the couch beside Mitchie. Mitchie slipped off her reading glasses and sat her book down on the coffee table. She uncurled her feet from under her and looked over at Miley.

"Somebody's a happy bunny," she said, smirking in Miley's general direction.

Miley looked back at Mitchie and nodded, a grin plastered on her face. "Mitch, I've waited for so long, and now everything I've ever wished for is finally coming together," she said excitedly. She looked down at her painted fingernails, smiling to herself.

Mitchie took a deep breath. "Miles ... Don't take this the wrong way, okay? I'm really happy for you. Really, I am. You and Nick deserve each other. But nothing's official yet. Just ... Just promise me you won't get your hopes up for nothing. I don't want to have to pick up the pieces of your broken heart if things don't go the way you want them to," she said.

Miley looked at Mitchie and smiled. "I promise." She leaned over and hugged Mitchie tightly.

"I love you, bestie," Mitchie said, pulling away and grinning at Miley. Miley grinned back and high-fived her.

"Psh, of course we're besties. And I love you too," she said. She smiled and got up. "I better head off. I promised my sister I'd go shopping with her today." She rolled her eyes and picked up her bag and keys.

"Have fun," Mitchie said, picking up her book again and sliding her reading glasses back on.

Miley groaned. "Fun? With my sister? Fat chance." She smiled and waved at Mitchie. "See you later," she said, and headed towards the white door into the hallway of the apartment building. She turned the knob and walked out the door.

Mitchie sighed. She started to read again, but she heard more footsteps. She looked up and saw Nick walk in. He was wearing a pair of jeans and pale blue dress shirt. The top two buttons were undone. He sat down beside Mitchie.

"Where's Miley?" he asked.

"Just left to go shopping with her sister. Where's Joe? I came out of my room and he was gone," she replied.

"Coffee with Jack at 11.30," Nick said.

There was silence for a few moments. Mitchie was reading, and Nick was just staring into space, a look of intense thought on his face. Soon, Mitchie became sick of the silence and slammed her book shut.

"This is boring," she moaned. She threw her book down onto the coffee table and folded her arms across her chest like a small child.

Nick chuckled. "You're always bored," he commented. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Mitchie, too, stood up, and she followed him into the kitchen. He handed her a glass of orange juice, and took a drink out of his own. "Well, duh. I live with you," she joked. She started laughing, and took a drink of orange juice.

"Don't snort orange juice all over the clean floor this time," Nick said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Mitchie put her orange juice down and placed her hands on her hips. "I was twelve, and Miley made me laugh when I was in the middle of taking a drink. Not my fault!" she snapped. She picked up her orange juice and took another drink.

Nick smirked. "Yeah, Mitch, I bet it wasn't your fault," he said. He laughed and walked out of the room.

It took Mitchie a moment to realise what he had said. "HEY!" But he had already left the room and had disappeared into his bedroom.

--

That night, Mitchie, Miley, and Nick were all sitting on the couch, watching TV. Nick and Miley kept stealing glances at each other over Mitchie. Mitchie wasn't paying attention to them. She just ate popcorn as the movie on TV played.

About half an hour into the movie, the front door opened. They all looked up and saw Joe walk in. Mitchie saw food in his arms and jumped.

"JOSEPH! YOU BROUGHT PIZZA?!" she exclaimed.

Joe laughed and nodded. He sat the pizza boxes down on the coffee table and slumped down on the couch beside Miley. "What're we watching?" he asked, glancing at the screen.

Mitchie sat back down in her seat between Nick and Miley with a box of pizza on her lap. "The Notebook," she said casually. She took a slice of pizza and started eating.

Joe looked at Nick, his eyes narrowed. Nick shrugged and took a piece of pizza. He took a bite and looked at Joe. "Sorry, dude. But I was outnumbered. I tried to make them watch a scary movie, but they insisted on The Notebook," he said.

Joe grabbed a slice of pizza and ripped a bit off with his teeth in fake-anger.

Miley let out a small giggle and took her own piece of pizza, and digging in. "So, what did you do today? Coffee with Jack couldn't have taken that long," she said, glancing at the screen, and then back at Joe.

Joe shrugged. "Went and visited an old friend," he said, trying to avoid going into too much detail.

Nick looked over at Joe, his eyebrows raised. "I thought Jack was an old friend? And you went to meet him, so that doesn't count as a visit," he commented. He finished his slice and grabbed another from the box on Mitchie's lap.

Joe stood up. "You know what? There's something I need to go get in my room," he said. He quickly rushed out of the room to avoid answering.

"One of us should go and talk to him," Miley said.

There was silence for a moment. Then, suddenly, Nick and Miley both yelled, "I'M NOT GOING!" Mitchie groaned and put the pizza box down. She stood up.

"You guys just want to make out again," she snapped. She watched as the other two flushed and looked away from one another. Mitchie rolled her eyes and walked after Joe.

She reached his bedroom door and knocked softly. The door was yanked open angrily. Mitchie saw Joe standing there, looking frustrated and annoyed. She looked at him in confusion. She then pushed her confusion aside and stood up straight. "Can I come in?"

Joe stepped aside to allow her into the room.

Mitchie stepped through the doorway and walked further into the room. She slowly sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up at him. "What's wrong? You tried to avoid answering back there. Don't even try to deny it," she said.

Joe sighed. He walked over to the window and looked out at the city. He then turned and looked back at Mitchie. "Remember when I was ten, and you and Nick and Miley were eight, and my dad left my mom?" he asked quietly.

Mitchie nodded slowly. She could immediately tell where this was going.

Joe looked down sadly. "I went to go and see my dad today," he whispered.

"Joe, what were you thinking? He left your mom when she needed him! He abandoned his kids! He left everything behind! For what? A new life with some new family? Joe, he isn't even worth your time," she said, standing up.

Joe shook his head. "Mitch, you don't get it. I had to." Joe's eyes filled with tears. "I had to talk to him, Mitch. He doesn't have much longer left," he said.

Mitchie stared at him, confused. "What do you mean? He's only in his forties. He's got plenty of time left," she said.

Joe shook his head again. He left a tear fall from his eye. "Mitchie, my dad's dying. Two years ago, he was diagnosed with cancer. He's stopped responding to treatment. He found me. He called me. He asked me to go and see him, one more time before he died. He wanted to see Nick too, but Nick hates him for what he did to my mom. For what he did to my family." Joe stared at Mitchie for a moment, then continued. "The doctors say that the most he has left is until Christmas. I haven't told Nick, because it'll tear him apart. He was only a little kid when Dad left. He's not ready," he said.

Mitchie's eyes were filled with tears. "And what about your mom?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Joe sighed. "Mom's still at home. She doesn't know I've spoken to him. She thinks I've had as much contact with him as her since he left," he replied.

Mitchie immediately wrapped her arms around Joe in a hug. "It's all going to be okay. I promise," she said. And once those words were spoken, Joe Gray completely broke down in her arms.

**A/N: And there you have it :) A bit of Joe/Mitchie. A bit of Nick/Miley. A bit of Miley/Mitchie. A bit of Joe/Nick. All of which I said would happen! I haven't put in any detail to their past BEFORE high school before. But with Joe and Nick's dad coming in, you get to see what their childhoods were like, with and without their father. And yes, we're getting closer to Niley :) Don't beg me for Niley, though. Otherwise, I might just make them go back to the way they were before ;) No, no. I'm kidding. I couldn't do that to you guys. ALSO, I have a few things to ask. You can do 3 things for me. **

**a. Get me to 200 followers on Twitter. That's my goal :)S**

**b. Get me to 875 subscribers on Youtube. My goal is 900, but I'm taking it step-by-step.**

**c. Help me break 100 reviews on this story.**

**If that is down in 2 weeks, then I'll post 3 chapters in one day. And you'll still get your chapter next weekend :) Then the weekend after, there'll be 3 chapters :) You don't HAVE to do it. It'd be nice, though. For us all. I get my goals, and you get chapters :) It works both ways! So yeah, if you want to do it, then go ahead and do it. Remember. It's if I get them in 2 WEEKS. So by Saturday October 24th. I think that's the right day. It's the fourth Saturday in October, though. The Saturday before Halloween. Speaking of Halloween, what are you guys all doing? I have my Halloween night ALL planned out :)**

**I guess that's it. Thank you, and remember :) 200 followers on Twitter, 875 subscribers on Youtube, and 100 reviews on this story :) By 24th October. If you can do it, then 3 chapters on the weekend before Halloween :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Yours.

Chapter 7.

Miley glanced awkwardly over at Nick, and then grabbed another piece of pizza from the box. Not being able to stand the silence anymore, nor was she able to eat, she threw the piece back into the box and stood up.

"I'm getting a drink. You want something?"

Her voice had come out higher than she had expected it to, and it sounded quiet and nervous. She closed her eyes, then opened them again to see him not looking at her, but at his feet.

"Um, sure." His reply had come out just as nervous as hers had been. But his reply had something else in it. Was it ... _No_, Miley thought. _It can't be ... __**regret**__?_

Miley sighed and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed two cans of Diet Coke from the fridge. She stood there for a moment, her hand on the fridge handle, just staring into space, thinking hard about what was going through Nick's head.

After a moment or two, she turned around, and jumped to find Nick staring at her, leaning against the wall. She nearly dropped the cans. She quickly regained her thoughts, and stood up straight. She eyed him closely.

"I thought you were in the living room?" she asked quietly.

"I was. Then I thought for a moment. We need to talk about what happened, Miley. We can't keep avoiding the subject. We have to talk about it," he replied. He walked closer to her. He took the cans and placed them on the counter behind her.

Miley sat down on the counter and looked at him. "Then talk."

Nick thought for a moment, then spoke. "I don't regret what happened. It was one of the best moments of my life. But I've been feeling things since it happened ... Thinking that _you_ regret it." He shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong. But I just need you to tell me. Do you regret it?"

Miley stared at him in shock for a moment. He actually thought she _regretted _what happened. "Regret? The last thing I'll ever feel about what happened is regret, Nick. I feel anything _but_ regret," she said.

Nick watched intensely as she jumped down from the counter and walked around him.

"I told you exactly how I feel about you, Nick. And you think I _regret_ it?!" she exclaimed. She was getting hot and frustrated. The room started spinning around her. It felt like the walls of the small kitchen were closing in around her. She gripped onto the counter and quickly steadied herself.

"Miley, are you okay?" Nick asked tentatively.

Miley nodded, then continued talking. "I told you I'm in love with you, and I kissed you, and you think I regret what happened?! Nicholas, today was one of the best moments of my life. How can you even question that?!" she asked.

Nick watched her. He then spoke and said, "Miley, I wasn't trying to upset you. I was just wondering!"

He was defensive. He always had been. Miley knew that.

Miley didn't speak for a few minutes. She stared at him. Finally, she decided to speak. "I meant what I said this morning. I'm in love with you," she whispered. She took a step closer to him, gripping his hands tightly and staring up into his eyes.

Nick stared back down into her eyes. Her beautiful blue orbs were sparkling in the soft light coming from the ceiling above. He was resisting the urge to just grab her and kiss her. Right there, right then.

Miley leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. It was like a replay of the morning. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around her waist, and hers instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck.

After a few moments, Miley pulled away. "And I'll never regret it," she whispered. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes darting around his face. She then pulled herself away from him and walked out of the kitchen.

Nick stood there, frozen to the spot. Soon, he realised what had happened, and quickly rushed out of the kitchen after her. "Miles!" he called.

Miley turned around. She was standing in the archway to the hallway. "Yes?" she asked. There was a small smile on her lips.

"Would you ... I mean ... Do you ... Would you like to go to dinner with me on next Friday?" Nick asked, stuttering nervously. He looked at his hands, distracting himself from looking into her eyes. He glanced up quickly, and saw Miley's lips form into a bigger smile.

"Of course," she said. She smiled warmly at him, then walked down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Nick walked back into the living room and threw himself down onto the couch. He picked up a piece of pizza from the box and started eating. He heard footsteps, and turned around. Mitchie was coming. He moved over, leaving room for her.

Mitchie threw herself down beside him with a large sigh. She too picked up a slice of pizza and tore off a bit with her teeth.

"Hungry, Mitch?" Nick teased, smiling.

Mitchie glared up at him. "You do not want to mess with me today, Nicholas," she warned. Her voice was harsh and quiet.

Nick looked at her, confused. "Okay, grumpy guts," he said. He stood up and started walking towards the archway. He stopped where he was, and turned to look at her. "Whatever's wrong with you ... It'll be fine," he said quietly. He smiled meekly at her, and walked out of the room.

Mitchie groaned and threw her head back onto the back of the couch. "You wouldn't be saying that if you know what Joe just told me," she muttered, under her breath.

--

The next morning, Nick walked into the living room, wearing a pair of black dress pants and a blue shirt. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

He turned around, drinking it. He stopped drinking and put down the glass once he saw Miley.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt, with a white blouse. The sleeves of the blouse were rolled up, and she was wearing a pair of black stilettos. She was also wearing a big black belt. She was wearing a pair of reading glasses, reading over papers. She was sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning," she said softly. She smiled and took a sip of coffee. She looked back down at her papers and wrote something down in her neat handwriting.

Nick took a deep breath and replied. "Hello," he said softly.

Miley smiled, and looked down at her papers. The way she was bending over her work gave Nick a clear view down her blouse. He quickly looked up, and looked away from her. He heard a rustling of papers, and turned back to see Miley, standing up straight, gathering her papers.

She looked up and smiled at Nick. "I have to get going to work. I'll see you later, Nick," she said. She smiled again, and grabbed her coat from the stool beside her. She grabbed her bag and slipped her phone into her bag.

"Um, bye, Miley," he said. He watched her as she slipped her papers into her bag and walked from the apartment. Nick groaned and banged his head against a cupboard frustratedly.

"Okay there, Nicholas?"

Nick turned around, and saw Joe, smirking over at him. Nick finished his orange juice quickly and walked towards the living room. "I don't have time for your games this morning, Joe. I'm going to be late," he said softly.

Joe grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you, Nick. It's serious," he said.

Nick saw a hint of fear in Joe's eyes. Joe sounded as though he was scared and vulnerable. Nick sighed. "Joe, I'm going to be late. I'll talk to you when I get home tonight, okay?" he asked.

Joe sighed, and nodded. "See you later, bro," he said sadly, and walked towards the bathroom for a shower.

Nick sighed. He hadn't _wanted_ to let Joe down. But he really was going to be late if he stayed around the apartment for any longer than he already had. He grabbed his phone and his keys and headed towards the front door. He looked around the quiet apartment for a moment, then walked out the door quickly.

--

Mitchie walked out of her bedroom, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with a long-sleeved sweater over it. She had a pair of flats on her feet. Her hair was down, hanging over her shoulders casually. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into somebody, and looked up.

"Joe."

"Hey," Joe replied softly. He sounded quite upset. "No work today?" he asked.

"None at the office. Just my shift at the coffee shop. You?" she asked.

Joe shrugged. "I'm off today," he said boredly.

Mitchie nodded awkwardly. Suddenly, she looked up at him. "Are you okay? I mean, after last night?" she asked softly.

Joe nodded, still not looking at her. Then, he let out a stressed sigh. "Mitchie, I can't do this. I was going to tell Nick what's going on, but he had to go. There's never a right time to tell him. And Dad wants me to go and see him again today, and I _know_ he's just going to ask me when I'm going to tell Nick. Mitchie, it's all too much," he said exasperatedly.

Mitchie looked at him, then hugged him. "Don't worry about it, Joe." She thought for a moment, then said, "Do you want me to go with you today?"

Joe shook his head. "You have work. I won't make you ditch work. It's not important. You should get going now, actually," he said, stealing a glance at his watch.

Mitchie shook her head back. "Joseph. This _is _important. I'll call my boss. Explain that I can't come in because my best friend has some problems going on. He won't mind. He's a chill guy. I'll be ready to leave in about ten minutes," she said.

Joe sighed. "You sure?" he asked. Mitchie nodded in reply, and took out her phone. She quickly dialled the number of her boss, and went into the living room, talking away. Joe sighed and followed her.

--

Miley sat down at her desk and started flicking through her papers, writing down notes. She looked up after seeing something moving in the corner of her eye, and she saw her friend, Norah, walk in. Norah smiled at her, and sat down at her own desk.

"Good morning, Miss. Miley," she said, putting her bag and papers down on the desk.

Miley smiled. "Good morning. How are you today?" she asked Norah, glancing down at her papers, then logging into the computer.

"I'm alright, I guess. Maria broke another plate this morning. I wish she'd stop trying to make me breakfast. She just ends up breaking my plates," she said, referring to her roommate.

Miley giggled slightly. "Oh, you'll never guess what happened to me yesterday night," she said.

"What?" Norah asked, turning to look at Miley.

Miley bit her lip, smiling. "Nick asked me out," she said. She waited for Norah's excited reaction.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! NICK, AS IN YOUR BEST FRIEND NICK?! Oh my gosh, Miley! I am so happy for you!" she exclaimed, grinning over at Miley as she too logged into the computer.

Miley grinned back. "Thanks. I can't wait for next Friday now. Dinner," she said excitedly, logging onto her emails and scrolling down the page, searching for a new email from her boss. She found what she was looking for and clicked on it.

She scanned through it, then closed it. She turned to Norah. "I have to go and see Candi. I'll talk to you later," she said. She stood up, straightening out her clothes, then she walked out of the office and down the hallway.

She found herself standing in front of a heavy door, made of polished mahogany. She raised her hand and knocked nervously. She heard someone call for her to enter, so she placed her hand on the handle and pushed.

She walked into the warm office. There was a large desk in the centre, in front of a completely windowed wall. Behind the desk was a large black leather chair, facing the windows. There were two chairs, quite like the one behind the desk, sitting in front of it. There was a set of shelves in the corner, with papers and files stacked high.

"Sit down," said a cold voice from the chair.

Miley nervously sat down in one of the two chairs and placed her hands neatly on her lap. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

The chair swivelled around, and Miley saw an extremely skinny woman facing her. She had make-up on her, and her platinum blonde hair was in a tight bun. She was wearing a pair of trousers, and a purple silk top. There was Candi. She did not smile. She simply watched Miley.

"Yes. Miley Stewart ... I understand you work here under an internship?" she asked, earning a nod from Miley. The woman nodded slightly, then looked down at the papers in front of her. "Graduated from UCLA. Born in Tennessee, and grew up in Los Angeles. Been interning here for about a year."

Miley tapped her fingers against her knees nervously, out of view from the woman behind the desk. "That's right," she said.

Candi closed the file on the desk, and looked up at Miley. She tapped her index finger against the desk, watching Miley.

"Your Head of Department says you've been working very well so far," Candi said absentmindedly. Miley nodded silently, waiting patiently for what Candi had called her for. "She thinks that you should be offered a permanent job here."

Miley froze. "P-Permanent?" she asked quietly.

The woman in front of her nodded. "And from your files, I very much agree. It seems that you have reached the potential we expect from our interns here. So I would formally like to offer you a permanent job."

Miley grinned from ear to ear, nodding vigourously. "Yes. Thank you. That would be amazing," she said enthusiastically.

The woman in front of her smiled slightly, then pushed the file to the side of the desk. "You can start your permanent post next week. You can have the rest of the week off," she said.

Miley smiled back, and rose to her feet.

"Thank you so much," she said. She quickly rushed towards the door, and exited. She rushed down the hallway and into her office. She closed the door and squealed in excitement.

"No need to hold in any emotion," Norah teased. She stood up and walked around her desk to meet Miley.

Miley grabbed onto Norah's arm excitedly and hugged her happily. "Oh my gosh, Norah! I got promoted!" she exclaimed. She pulled away from the hug, grinning widely.

"Ah, so I'm going to have a newbie sitting at your desk? Congratulations, sweetie. You deserve it. You've worked super-hard ever since you started here," Norah asked, smiling. She pulled Miley into another tight hug.

Miley pulled away from it and started gathering her things. "Thanks. I'm just sad that I have to leave you behind in here," she said. She glanced around the room, then started gathering them up and placing the papers and small items into her bag.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll go out to lunch all the time. I promise," Norah replied, typing something into her computer.

Miley zipped up her handbag and looked around. "I'm going to miss this place. I get the rest of the week off, so I guess I'll see you next Monday?" she asked, walking over in front of Norah's desk.

Norah nodded and stood up again. She walked around the desk and wrapped her arms around Miley tightly. "You're going to do great, Miles. I know it." She pulled away from the hug and winked at Miley. "Good luck with Nick," she said.

Miley giggled. "Thanks, Norah," she said. She gave Norah a quick hug, then walked from the office for the last time.

--

Nick picked up his vibrating phone and glanced at it. Joe's name was flashing across the screen. Nick pressed the green answer button, and put the phone to his ear.

"Joe? You alright?" he asked.

He heard Joe take a deep breath on the other end of the phone. "Are you busy?" he asked quietly. Nick could hear the sound of cars in the background. He became worried.

"No. Just going through some paperwork. Joe, what's going on? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm with Mitchie. I'm going to meet somebody for some coffee. I need you to come here. It's urgent. You need to be here," he said softly.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you exactly?" Nick asked. He picked up his keys and started walking away from his desk. He headed towards the front desk of the office, still listening to the silence on Joe's end.

"Starbucks. At that mall we always used to go to when we were in high school," Joe said. His voice was nervous and soft.

"I'll go now. See you soon," Nick said. He hung up, and placed his hands on the desk. "Samantha, I'm just headed off to do something important. Take a message from any callers, okay?" he asked. The secretary nodded, and Nick rushed out of the office block. He just hoped that Joe wasn't going to do anything stupid.

**A/N: Yeah. So this is it. I'm close to the limits for that marathon thing next weekend. I need 6 more followers on Twitter, and 4 more subscribers on Youtube. I got the reviews I needed. You guys are so close. If 6 more of you subscribe, and 4 more of you follow, and if it stays like that until next weekend, then you get 3 chapters next weekend. I PROMISE :)**

**If some of you follow me on Twitter, then you'll know the drama that's been going on with me on Youtube lately. It sucks, huh?**

**Yeahh. So review, please :) My next goal is 150, then 200, and so on. Go subscribe me on Youtube (my username is ShoppingAndDiamonds) and go follow me on Twitter (my username is GirlInLovexx). Talk to you soon. Love you all :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Yours.

Chapter 8.

Nick pulled up at the mall and rushed out of the car. He walked quickly to the place where Joe told him to meet him. He saw Joe sitting at a table with Mitchie and a dark-haired man. He looked considerably older. Nick couldn't see his face. Joe and Mitchie looked nervous while talking to the man. Nick strolled over and stood behind the couch the man was sitting on.

"You wanted me, Joe?" he asked.

At the sound of Nick's voice, the dark-haired stranger turned around and looked at Nick, smiling.

"Hello, Nicholas," he said cheerfully.

Nick froze, staring at the man. "Y-You." His voice was low and hoarse. He looked up at Joe. Joe looked over at the man, then up at Nick. Nick glared at Joe. "What the hell is he doing here?!" he yelled.

People turned to stare at the yelling. Joe smiled reassuringly at them, then pulled Nick down beside him. "Nick, I can explain," he said quietly.

Nick glared over at the man in the other couch. "You're here with him after everything he did? After what he did to us? To Mom? What the hell were you thinking, Joe?!" he exclaimed. He glanced over at the dark-haired man.

Mitchie placed a hand on Nick's arm. "Nick, calm down and let Joe explain," she said softly.

Nick tore his arm away. "Why should I?! Mitchie, this man let us for some woman and her kids! Kids that weren't even his own! He had four sons and a wife, but he left them for some slut!" he snapped. His gaze was fixed on his father. He was furious.

"Nick, you don't understand!" Joe said exasperatedly.

"I understand perfectly, Joseph. You went behind my back, as well as Mom's, Kevin's, and Frankie's. Joseph, he left us. And you go running back to him?! After all he's done! How can you even _think_ about forgiving him?!" Nick asked.

"Nick, it wasn't like that! Just listen to what Joe has to say!" Mitchie pleaded.

Nick glared at her. "What's it got to do with you anyway?! I wasn't aware that you were a part of my family! You're not our mother, Mitchie! So why don't you just butt out?!" he snapped.

Mitchie stared at him, shocked. She then stood up angrily. "I've only been trying to help your brother through this when you were too busy crying over Miley, and everything that's been going on in _your_ life! Joe's been going through hell these last few days, and all you've cared about was whether or not Miley had feelings for you! THERE ARE THINGS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MILEY, NICK!" she snapped.

Nick stood up. "Don't even bring that into this!" he snapped back.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?! YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO GO YELLING AT YOUR BROTHER, WHEN ALL ALONG, THE ONLY THING HE'S BEEN DOING HAS BEEN LOOKING OUT FOR YOU! HE DIDN'T FUCKING TELL YOU ABOUT THIS EARLIER BECAUSE HE CARES ABOUT YOU, AND HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! IF YOU CARED ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOURSELF, YOU'D KNOW THAT!" she yelled.

People turned to stare again. Joe pulled them both down onto the couch and glared at them. "Will you two stop fighting?! It doesn't matter what happened in the past. Dad's here now, and that's what matters!" he hissed.

Nick glared over at his father. "I don't call him my father. Nor do I wish to," he growled.

"Oh, stop whining. If you'd just fucking _listen_ to what your dad and Joe have to say, then you would know what's going on!" Mitchie snapped.

Joe sent a warning look her way. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat. He then turned to Nick. "Will you let me explain now?" he asked softly.

Nick shook his head. "There's nothing to explain. You're betraying our family to spend time with the man that tore our family apart. How can you even do that, Joe? After everything he did to Mom, how can you go running back to him? He wasn't there when _any_ of us needed him. He left Frankie when he was just a little kid. Our little brother can't even remember what his own father looks like," he said angrily.

His father spoke softly. "Nicholas, you don't understand. I don't have much time left," he said quietly.

Nick froze, and stared over at his father. "What do you mean you don't have much time left? You're in your forties. And I'm sure that woman you're with now keeps you well-exercised," he snapped.

"Will you stop it?!" Joe hissed.

Their father ignored them and spoke. "For your information, Krista left me five years ago. She took Ashlee, Carter and Penny with her. And what I mean by I don't have much time left is ... Nicholas, I have cancer. I've stopped responding to treatment. I'm going to die soon. I won't make it past Christmas. And I just wanted my boys to know how sorry I am before I go," he explained. The boys noticed how tears had welled up in their father's eyes.

Nick didn't speak. He just stared at his father. Joe glared at his brother. "You see, Nicholas? The world doesn't revolve around you. Our father is _dying_. And then you go and yell at me for trying to protect you. All I've _ever_ done is try and protect you. But all you do is snap at me," he said angrily.

Their father held up a hand to stop Joe from going any further. "Give him time, son. He has a lot to take in," he said softly.

Nick coughed and looked at his father. "Y-You're dying?" he asked. His father nodded. "B-But you can't. No," Nick said softly. He ran a hand through his curls frustratedly.

His father smiled. "How's young Miley? The last time I saw her, she was only a little girl," he said.

Nick looked up, smiling for the first time since he had seen his father. This did not go unnoticed by any of the others surrounding the wooden coffee table in the between them all. "She's doing good," he said. His face had immediately lit up at the mention of Miley.

Their father smiled warmly. "That's great," he said softly. He rose to his feet and smiled around at the young people on the couch opposite him. "I should go. I feel that I have caused enough trouble around here," he said. He then started to walk towards the door.

Joe nudged Nick. Nick looked up, then called, "DAD?!"

His father turned and looked at him. "Yes, Nicholas?" he asked. Nick rose to his feet and walked over to his father. He stared at him for a moment, then wrapped his arms around him in a hug. His father hugged back, a smile forming on his lips.

--

Miley threw herself down onto the couch in the apartment and signed onto her laptop. She turned on some music on iTunes, then logged onto her Hotmail account. She checked her mail, then closed her laptop.

_Damn, these next few days are going to be boring_, she thought to herself.

She stood up, then wandered around the apartment. She went down the hallway towards her bedroom, but passing Nick's door, she saw it slightly open. She stopped in front of the doors and peered through the crack. She saw a piece of paper and an envelope lying on the bed.

She couldn't help herself. She pushed the door open and wandered into the tidy bedroom. She walked over to the bed and slowly picked up the piece of paper. She froze. It was a letter. And not just an ordinary letter. It was from Madison. It was dated from only a few days ago. Miley began to read.

_Hello, Nick. It's been a while since high school, hasn't it? I'm still living back home. Your mom gave me your address. So you're living in the main city now, huh? That always was your dream, Nicky. Okay enough procrastinating (yes, I've expanded my vocabulary since high school). I miss you. I miss everything we had back then. Those days behind the bleachers were some of the best of my life. That summer we shared together at my dad's beach house in Malibu was the best summer I've ever had. I know that things have changed a lot since high school. For example, your mom showed me pictures of you. You've definitely matured since then. But even though things are different, I know that together, we can work through them. I know that, together, you and I can build a new life. I know that you have a job in the city, but I could move in with you. Get a job too. Make some new friends. I need to get away from here anyway. I've spent my whole life here. I can't stand it much longer. Nick, I know that things will never go back to the way they were. But I vow to you that I'll try as hard as I can to get it as close as I can to what we used to be like. And you can hold that against me, if need be. I guess I'll talk to you soon. Call me. Your mom has my number. Love, Madison xoxo_

Miley threw the letter down on the bed beside the envelope and rushed from the room. Everything he had told her about being in love with her had been a lie. No wonder he hadn't dated a girl since Madison. All he had truly wanted was her back in his life.

Miley could see that now. He was using her. He had been hoping that, by Madison seeing him with Miley, she'd come running back to him, and Miley would be pushed away.

She wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't do that to herself. She wasn't going to let a guy break her heart. Not another one. She had gone through too much heartbreak already, with too many other guys. She couldn't handle more.

She slammed her bedroom door angrily and fell back onto the bed, tears pouring down her cheeks, and sobs escaping her mouth. She sat up quickly and started plundering in her drawer for something. She found what she was looking for and sat down on the floor.

She grabbed a Sharpie pen from her shelf and looked down at the picture on the floor. She grabbed a glue stick and stuck the picture onto a piece of paper. She drew a line down the middle of the picture and started writing under the picture, muttering as she wrote.

"Best ... friends ... yeah ... right ..." she muttered, saying the words she was writing down. She sat up properly and looked down at the picture. It was a picture of her with Nick, and a line down the middle, separating them.

Nick Gray had truly broken her heart for the last time.

--

That night, Nick walked into the apartment, alone. He had left Mitchie and Joe at the coffee shop and had decided to go back to work. He hadn't concentrated, but instead had been thinking about everything that happened.

Nick walked into the living room and threw his keys down on the coffee table. He heard voices from the hallway, and walked out to see what was going on. He saw Mitchie and Joe knocking on Miley's door, and pleading at her through it.

"Miles, come on!" Joe begged.

Nick walked over. "What's going on?" he asked, worried.

Mitchie sighed and slumped down on the wooden floor. "Miley won't open her door. She's been in there since before we got here. She says she doesn't want to talk to anybody," she explained. She leaned her head against the wall tiredly.

Nick knocked softly on the door. "Miles? Can I come in?" he asked. He heard a shuffling of feet on the other side of the door, and then the lock clicked open.

The door flew open to reveal Miley. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She make-up had been messed up from crying. She glared at him. "Leave me alone, Nicholas," she said coldly.

"Miles, what are you talking about?"

Miley thrust a piece of paper at him. "You never really meant what you said. All of it was just some game to you. Well, looks like you won, Nick." She let out a soft sob and slammed the door shut.

Nick looked at the piece of paper to see what it was. In his hands was the letter Madison had sent him.

"Oh crap."

**A/N: Hello, my darlings :) Hope you like it. The next chapter will be up soon. Promise. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Yours.

Chapter 9.

Nick ripped up the letter in his hands and shoved the scraps into his pocket. He started banging on the bedroom door. "MILEY, LET ME EXPLAIN!" he yelled.

"Dude, what was that?" Joe asked quietly.

Nick looked at him. "It was the biggest mistake Madison ever made," he snapped. He kept banging on the door, begging for Miley to open it and talk to him about the letter.

"GO AWAY!" Miley screamed through the door. They could all hear in her voice that she was crying.

"Miley, I have an explanation for that letter! MILES!" Nick yelled. He kept banging until he heard the door click open, and the door swung open, revealing Miley again. She had wet cheeks and her mascara was running.

"WHAT?!" she screamed angrily.

Nick went to wrap his arms around her, but she shoved him away. He hit against the wall opposite the door and looked at her. "Miles ..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME! Everything you said was a lie. Everything I said to you ... It was all just a joke to you, wasn't it?! How could you even do that?! You're my BEST FRIEND! I thought you were different that that, Nicholas!" she snapped. Her voice was thick.

"Miley, you have the completely wrong idea here," Nick said quietly. He tried to reach over and grab her hand, but she snatched it away.

"I can't believe you. After all these years, how can you find it so easy to play with your best friend's heart?!" she yelled. She glared at him for a few moments, then stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"MILEY!" Nick yelled, but there was no reply. Nick slid down the wall he was leaning against and closed his eyes. He hit his head against the wall, whispering. "She doesn't understand," he said softly to nobody in particular.

Mitchie knelt down beside him. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

Nick took the shreds out of his pocket and threw them down onto the wooden surface. "Read that," he snapped. He rose to his feet and walked over to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Mitchie lay out flat on her stomach on the floor and started piecing together the letter, muttering to herself. Joe sat down on the floor beside her and watched as she put her face close to the paper, reading her final product.

Her head snapped up to look at him. Her expression was shocked. "Madison wants him back," she whispered.

Joe moved over to Mitchie's position and read the letter. He scattered the pieces across the floor angrily. "No fucking way is she getting in this apartment, and no way am I letting my little brother get back with a little slut like her," he growled.

"Well, then, we have to figure out a way to get Miley to understand and listen to what Nick has to say about it all," Mitchie said simply. She gathered up the pieces and shoved them in her pocket. "You talk to Miley. I'll handle Nick." She then got up and walked away down the hall.

Joe got up and walked over to Miley's door. He knocked softly. When there was no reply, he knocked again. "Miles, it's me, Joe. Can we talk?" he asked quietly. He heard the padding of footsteps, and Miley opened the door.

She pulled him in, then slammed the door, locking it. She then turned to him, tears running down her cheeks. "What?" she whispered.

Joe silently walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob into him. "Ssh. It's okay, Miles. It'll all be okay," he whispered. He stroked her hair soothingly as she cried and cried into his chest.

After a while, her sobbing subsided, and she looked up at him.

"A-Are you not going to tell me to forgive him?" she whispered queitly.

Joe shook his head and looked down at her. "Miley, whether or not you decide to believe Nick is not my business. But there's one thing I do ask of you. The one thing I ask of you is that you hear him out before you get mad at him." Joe walked towards the door, then turned to look at Miley. "There's two sides to every story, you know. Let Nick explain and you might be surprised." He looked at Miley for a moment, then walked from the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

Miley watched as the door closed, then slumped down on the bed, thinking. She didn't know what to do. No matter what she did, somebody would get hurt. If she decided to stay mad at Nick, then they'd both be heartbroken. But if she decided to hear him out and forgive him, Madison would be heartbroken. Miley had never liked Madison much, but she sure didn't want her hurt because of her.

Miley lay back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking hard about what to do. She had been waiting for years to have a chance with Nick, and now she had it. She needed this chance. But she didn't want her heart broken.

Miley sighed and moved her head sideways. She saw the clear blue sky above the city. She had a lot of thinking to do.

--

Mitchie knocked softly on Nick's door. There was no answer. She could hear the clicking of the keys on Nick's laptop from inside the room. She sighed. "Nick, can I come in?" she called through the wooden door.

"No!" Nick's voice was thick. He sounded like he had been crying.

"Nick, please. I just want to help," she pleaded, hoping he would open the door and let her in. She needed to talk to him. She needed to find out what was going through his head. She needed to help him get together with Miley.

There was a thud, and the door clicked open. Nick was standing there. His eyes were slightly red. He didn't look happy at all.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked. She peered behind him and into the bedroom. There were photographs lying across the wooden floor. He had pulled the curtains shut, and there was only one source of light in the dark room. On the bed was his laptop. The light from the screen was the only thing that kept the room from being completely dark.

Nick rolled his eyes at her question. "Do I look okay to you, Mitchie?" he snapped angrily.

Mitchie looked at him, hurt. "Okay. God, I was only asking," she said. She stepped into the room. "A bit dark in here, don't you think?" She stepped over some photographs and sat down on the bed, looking over at him.

Nick shrugged and walked over. He sat down beside her and closed his laptop. "I like the dark," he replied. He picked up a picture from the ground. He stared at it for a moment, then put it down on the nightstand beside his bed. "So what do you want?" he asked her. He wasn't being rude, yet he wasn't exactly being polite either.

"I just came to talk to you. About that letter," Mitchie replied.

Nick groaned and closed his eyes. "Don't even talk to me about that. Miley wasn't supposed to find out that Madison was trying to get in touch with me again. She wasn't supposed to find out. I never meant for her to find it in my room. I thought she wouldn't go in there. I thought it'd be safe in there while I was at work. I guess I was wrong..." Nick opened his eyes and looked down, playing with his fingers.

"Well, you didn't reply to Madison, did you? All you have to do is let Miley know that, and then everything will be fine again. You two can go on your date, and Madison can be out of your life. For good this time," Mitchie said. She tried to add a tone of happiness to her voice, but Nick could tell that the tone was fake.

"Don't act like it's all going to be okay, Mitchie. It's not. I've lost everything. I had gotten myself a date with the one girl I've been waiting for. I've been waiting since high school. I finally get a date with her, and my ex comes into the picture," he said.

"Forget Madison. Focus on Miley. You can't get her if you're holed up in your room," Mitchie said.

Nick shook his head. "Mitch, who are you trying to kid? She hates me now. I never should have left the letter in such an obvious place. I wish I could just go back and rip it up as soon as I got it," he said softly.

Mitchie smiled softly at him and stood up. "You can't go back now. But I have one thing to say to you. Give Miley some time to think things through. She didn't expect or want this to happen. She doesn't want to hurt anybody," she said. She smiled again, and walked out of the room.

Nick groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Dude. Life sucks." He was talking to nobody in particular. Just himself. And at that moment in time, he liked it that way better.

--

Later that night, Joe and Mitchie were sitting in the living room, eating a pasta dish that Mitchie had made. They were watching something on TV, and Joe was yelling at it, telling the characters on the show what to do.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Hey, Joe? Guess what? THEY CAN'T HEAR YOU."

Joe stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm supporting my girl Silver," he said, referring to the main character in the show.

Mitchie laughed. "I'm sure you are," she said. She took a drink out of her glass of water, then sat it back down on the coffee table, turning her attention back to what was on the television.

They both heard the sound of a door closing, and Mitchie turned around to see what it was. Miley walked out into the living room and sat down beside her, her arms wrapped around herself. She had still not cleaned off her make-up, and she her eyes were red and puffy.

Mitchie smiled at her best friend warmly. "You okay, sweetie?" she asked kindly.

Miley nodded slightly and turned her attention to what was on TV. "What are we watching?" Her voice was raspy and quiet. She sounded as though she had been crying for hours on end.

"Some show Joe likes. May I add that he only likes it because he thinks Silver is hot," Mitchie said, looking at Joe.

Joe gasped and turned around to look at her. "I take offence to that!" he exclaimed. He folded his arms like a child that was being denied of its favourite toy and stuck his tongue out at her immaturely.

"Wow, Joseph. Real mature," Mitchie said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch.

Miley smiled weakly. "You two are hilarious to watch," she said softly. She then grabbed Mitchie's glass of water and took a sip of it. She then sat it back down on the coffee table, leaving Mitchie repulsed.

"Miles! That was my water!" she groaned.

Miley stuck her tongue out. "Too bad, bitch," she said.

Mitchie smiled. "Well at least we got you to smile," she said. She hugged Miley. "I know today's been tough, but things are going to look up soon. I promise." She pulled away from the hug and smiled warmly at Miley, receiving a smile in return.

Joe mimed being sick. "You two are so sappy. It's actually depressing," he said.

Mitchie picked a piece of spaghetti out of her bowl and threw it at Joe's head. "Shut up, loser, or I won't make you dinner ever again. And you know how much you love my cooking," she said.

Joe sat up straight. "Sowwy, Mitchie," he said in a baby voice, and pouted at her.

Mitchie laughed. "You are such a suck-up," she giggled.

Miley too laughed. "Grow up, Joseph," she said.

"Always the immature one, Joe."

The three of them heard a voice behind them, and they all turned around. Miley looked down at the sight of the man behind them. Joe glanced at Miley. Mitchie, on the other hand, stood up and hugged him.

"Hey, Nick! I see you've finally come out of your cave?" she teased.

Nick forced a smile. "I guess I have." Nick looked over at Miley. "Miley, can I talk to you?" He waited patiently for her to reply.

"Um ... sure," Miley said. She stood up and walked over to him. She glanced over at Mitchie and Joe, both of whom were smiling widely at Nick and Miley. Miley shook her head, smiling, and followed Nick, down the hallway and into his bedroom.

**A/N: Hi :) Sorry it's so short. But you're getting a longer chapter as Chapter 10. It should be up soon. Hopefully. Depending on how fast you can get 10 more reviews ;) No, no, no. Kidding. I promised 3 chapters, so you get 3 chapters. It'll be up soon. Promise :) Review and tell me what you think? Thanks. Hope you liked it :) xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter's rated M :) Only read if you, like me and many others, are a Niley perv :) Well, you can read the first bit, and the last bit. You can decide yourself when you want to start and stop reading. Btw, don't say you didn't expect a sex scene. It's rated M. It said in the description that it was rated M for later chapters. And I believe this is a later chapter :) But I must say, this one is rather graphic ... Oh well. I'm a Niley perv :D**

I'm Yours.

Chapter 10.

Nick closed the door of his bedroom after Miley and walked over to his windows. He opened his curtains, allowing the moonlight to flood through the windows, lighting up the room. He had cleared up the pictures after Mitchie had left his room, and his room was now neat and tidy.

"What is it?" Miley asked. She walked further into the room, standing in the centre. The moonlight streaming through the windows lit up all her features, making her look even more beautiful.

Nick gulped. "I, uh, just wanted to explain to you about the letter," he said. He watched her as she strolled around his bedroom, looking around.

"I'm listening," she said absentmindedly. She turned and looked at him, her arms folded.

"Madison sent me that letter. I had no intention of replying. I was going to leave it. I read it. I was going to get rid of it. I swear. I wish I had ripped it up as soon as I got it. But I can't go back, Miley. I can't stop Madison sending me letters. I can't stop any of it. But if I could, I would. I would do anything if it brought a smile back to your face," he said softly.

Miley watched him intensely for a few seconds. She unfolded her arms and walked over to the window, looking down at the street below.

"Have you spoken to her since high school?" she asked. Her voice wasn't angry. It wasn't upset. In fact, it showed no emotion at all.

"No. The letter she sent me was the first time I've heard from her since graduation," he said truthfully. Nick stepped closer to her and grabbed her hands. "Miles, you know how I feel about you. I would never want to hurt you. If I did, I'm truly sorry. I just want you to forgive me," he said.

Miley looked up into his eyes for a few moments. She could not find even the slightest hint of lying in his eyes. Just by looking at him, she could tell that he meant every single word he had just said.

"You really mean that, don't you?" she whispered.

Nick nodded. "Every word," he replied. His eyes found their way to her lips. Even with her make-up smudged and all over her face, she looked beautiful.

Nick pulled her closer, still not moving his eyes away from her.

Miley was watching him closely. Her breathing quickened slightly. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Same as we've done the last few times we've been alone together," he replied. He placed his lips softly on hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Miley's arms wound around his neck and kissed back almost immediately. Her eyes closed. It felt perfect. Being so close to him made her feel different. Like everything was perfect.

Nick pressed her against the wall beside the window, deepening the kiss. His arms unwound themselves from her waist, and he placed his hands firmly on her hips, keeping her from moving out of his grasp.

Miley deepened it even more. She slowly pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around his waist. She licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. She needed this. She needed _him_.

**A/N: Anybody who doesn't like all that M-rated stuff should stop reading right about now :) Gets pretty graphic from here on. I'll let you know when it's safe to read again :)**

All the emotions from their past were now coming out.

Nick moved his hands from her hips to under her thighs. He gripped them tightly, holding her up. He opened his mouth, allowing her entrance. He groaned as she pressed herself against him in an attempt to drive him insane.

Nick felt her tug on his v-neck t-shirt desperately. Pressing her harder against the wall, he pulled it off. He threw it behind his shoulder and went back to kissing her. He detached his lips from hers and moved them down to her neck.

Miley groaned. She was tortured. She couldn't take all his games. She shoved her body forward, knocking Nick backwards. He stumbled into the opposite wall, beside the door to the hallway. She groaned as he pressed her tighter against the wall, sucking and nipping at her neck, still clutching onto her thighs. She threw her head back in pleasure, moaning. She felt frantically behind her and turned the lock. She heard it click, then wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, pressing herself tighter against him.

Nick groaned at the feeling of having her so close to him. He removed his lips from her neck hurriedly, and pulled her shirt off. He threw the shirt behind him like he had done with his own. His eyes scanned her body. She was wearing a black lacy bra. Nick smirked and leaned in close to her ear.

"Very sexy," he whispered huskily. He reached his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. He removed it and threw it away hurriedly.

Miley's breathing became heavier. He was turning her on more and more. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he buried his face in her breasts, kissing them softly. He took one breast in his hand, fondling her nipple softly with his thumb. He placed his lips over the other nipple, swirling his tongue around.

"Oh my God," Miley whispered. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging and pulling at it. She felt so tortured. Her hands found their way down to his basketball shorts. She roughly shoved them down. Nick kicked them off quickly, leaving him just in his boxers.

Nick removed his hands from her breasts and slowly pulled down her shorts. He detached his lips and stared straight into her eyes. He eventually got the shorts off, leaving her in a black thong to match her discarded bra.

Nick looked down at her and smirked again. "Even sexier," he said softly.

Miley blushed and shoved her body forward again. This time, Nick fell back onto the bed. Lying on his back, he stared up at her as she straddled him. She ran her hands up and down his chest, her nails scraping against his hard abs. Nick groaned, gripping onto her hips.

She slid her thumbs inside the waistband of his boxers. She slowly started pulling them down, staring deep into Nick's eyes. Not tearing her gaze away from him, she pulled his boxers off and threw them away. Now the only thing between them was her black lacy thong.

Nick flipped them over. He placed his lips over hers and started kissing her again. He started to trace circles on her inner thigh, moving higher and higher. Miley moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist again, pressing her whole body against his.

Nick groaned at the feeling of her breasts pressed against his abs. He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly pulled off her thong and hovered over her. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Miley replied.

Nick slowly slid into her. Miley moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs tighter around him to push him in deeper. Nick grunted in pleasure. He started to quicken up the pace. He pushed into her deeper. Miley moaned, scratching his back with her nails.

It was perfection. Him. Her. Together in a way that they had never been before.

**A/N: Safe now :)**

--

The next morning, Nick woke up and glanced over at the other side of his bed. Miley was fast asleep, her arm lying across his chest. She looked so gorgeous when she was sleeping ...

Nick gently picked up her arm and moved it. He looked around and found his boxers. He slipped them on, as well as his v-neck, and walked towards the bedroom door. He glanced at the naked Miley in his bed, sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself and walked from the bedroom.

He walked down the hallway, and into the living room. He flopped down onto the couch, turning on the TV. He was starting to watch something when he heard two voices scream "BOO!" He jumped off the couch and onto the ground, yelling in fright.

He looked up and saw Joe and Mitchie sitting on the breakfast bar, their legs swinging off the end. Mitchie was smiling happily, while Joe smirked at his younger brother.

"Good night?" he asked.

Nick shrugged. "I guess. You?" he asked.

Mitchie giggled. "Sounded to us like you had an amazing night," she said casually. She giggled again and nudged Joe. Joe chuckled and watched Nick, waiting for his reaction. Nick stared at them blankly.

Joe smirked and raised his voice to a higher, girly pitch. "Ooh Nicky! Mm right there, baby! Oh Nick!" He stopped, bursting out into fits of laughter. Mitchie joined him, lowering her voice to a deeper tone. "Hm Miley. Oh yeah, baby, that's it." The two of them started laughing harder.

Nick groaned and covered his face with his hands. "How the hell did you hear that? Were you eavesdropping again?" he asked.

"Well, young Joseph and I were simply sitting here together, and we heard noises coming from your room, Nicholas. So we went over. Joseph here tried to open the door but it seems that you and your fuck-buddy locked the door. Clever move, if I say so myself. So Joseph pressed his ear to the door and heard some interesting things," Mitchie said, the smile from her laughing still on her face.

Nick blushed. "Not a word. To anybody," he warned.

"What do you take us for, Nicholas?" Joe asked innocently.

"Yes, Nicholas, Joseph's right. Do you expect us to go around our offices, randomly telling strangers that our best friends had sex tonight?" Mitchie asked, equally as innocent as Joe.

Nick glared at the pair of them. "You know what I think you'd do," he said quietly, not taking his eyes off them.

Joe burst out laughing. "Oh, come on, Nick. Do you know embarrassing it'd be to tell all my friends that my little brother had sex with the girl who's like my baby sister? Awkward much?" he asked, amused.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever you do, do not tell Mom. She'd just pester me with calls." He sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "She'd ask me questions that I myself don't even know the answer to," he said softly.

"Like what?" Mitchie asked. She pulled herself down from the surface of the breakfast bar and sat down on the couch beside Nick.

"Like what Miley and I are right now. There's no way that something like that can happen without it leading to something else. There's no way that what happened meant nothing to her, because I know it meant something. Mom would ask me if I'm going to marry Miley, when I haven't even decided when to ask her to be my girlfriend. I don't want her to know anything about tonight. At least not yet," he said softly.

Joe glanced over at Mitchie and nodded. Mitchie nodded back and turned to Nick. "We won't tell a soul. We promise. Right, Joe?" she asked, looking over at Joe. Joe nodded again and jumped down.

"And we promise not to get involved unless you break her heart, or unless you two are fighting. If that happens, we'll lock you two together in a closet until you sort things out. And I mean that," he said. He smiled softly at Mitchie and Nick, then walked out of the room.

Mitchie smiled encouragingly at Nick. "I'm going for a shower. You should probably be back in your room. You know, be there for her when she wakes up." She smiled at Nick again and walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

Nick, too, stood up, and he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He opened the door and walked inside. The bed was empty. Standing by the window with his sheets wrapped around her was Miley, staring out at the city below. She turned at the sound of the door opening. She smiled softly and walked over to him.

"Hey," she whispered. She let the sheet drop, revealing her naked body. She was beautiful. She had curves in all the right places. She wasn't too thin, but she wasn't fat either. Her gorgeous brown curls cascaded over her shoulders. She was perfect.

Nick gulped, taking in every feature of her body. Every curve. Every inch of her soft skin.

Miley smiled and stepped forward, taking his hands. She placed them on her hips and stepped closer to him. "Nick, last night was ..." She trailed off, smiling up at him. Her eyes were twinkling in a way that he had never seen before.

Nick grinned and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Amazing, right?" he asked.

Miley nodded. She placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. Her lips lingered on his for longer than they normally would if it was any other guy. But it wasn't any other guy. It was Nick.

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He buried his face into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "You know, we're going to have to talk about it," he whispered into her ear.

Miley pulled away and nodded. She sighed and pulled the sheet up over herself again. "Can we talk about it later? I think I'm going to go and get dressed first," she asked.

Nick nodded, sitting down on his bed. Miley smiled and walked out the door, the sheet wrapped tightly around her body. Nick watched her close the door and fell back with a smile on his face.

He glanced around the room and grinned. Her bra was hanging over his bedside lamp. Her thong was hanging over the bedpost. Her clothes were scattered around the bedroom floor.

Memories of the night before flooded his head. He remembered his hands touching her soft skin. His lips on hers. Him inside of her. He groaned at the memory. He would have given anything to have been in that position again. To be lying beside her. To hear her screaming his name as he made love to her.

Nick sighed and stood up. He gathered up their clothes and sat them down on the bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. He wasn't going to bother taking a shower. He had no work, and he wasn't going to leave the apartment. He'd have one when everybody had left.

He walked out into the living room. Joe was sitting there, and was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He smiled at his brother and sat back comfortably.

Nick sat down beside him and turned off the television.

"So, how was it?" Joe asked.

"It being ... ?" Nick asked, staring blankly at Joe.

"Miley sex. Duh!" Joe said, as though it had been obvious.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I was under the impression that we weren't going to talk about this?" he said.

Joe chuckled. "Oh, Nicholas. We said that we weren't going to talk about it to other people. We never said we weren't going to talk about it with you," he said. He smiled and looked at Nick again. "So?" he asked, waiting for a reply.

Nick paused for a moment, thinking. "It was ... amazing. It felt like nothing else mattered. Like she and I were the only two people on this planet. Like every worry, every problem, had just disappeared. She made me feel like I was on a whole different planet. The way she said my name made me feel as if somebody loved me. As if somebody actually thought I was worth something." Nick paused, smiling to himself as he thought about the previous night. "Joe ... I love her. I really love her. I've loved her since high school." He grinned.

Joe smiled and patted Nick's back encouragingly. "I'm proud of you, Nick. You've finally found the right girl," he said.

Nick smiled back. "Thanks, bro." He paused for a moment. "Hey, Joe? You wouldn't mind clearing out for a couple of hours, would you? It's just that Mitch is at work, and Miley and I both have the day off. And we need to clear some things up, and we'd appreciate it if we had a bit of privacy."

"The things I do for you two," Joe sighed. He stood up and ruffled Nick's curls. "See you later, Fro Bro," he said. He grinned at his brother and grabbed his keys and wallet. He glanced over at the hallway, then opened the door. He looked at Nick. "Watch you don't have sex again. I don't need a sex-maniac for a brother," he said. He grinned and winked at Nick before walking out the door.

Nick smiled to himself. He heard footsteps and turned.

Miley had just walked into the living room. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a plaid button-down shirt. She had on a pair of black flats, and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She was wearing no make-up. She looked beautiful.

He moved over on the couch, giving her more room. She sat down and looked at her fingernails. "Nick, what are we exactly?" she asked quietly.

Nick stayed silent for a moment, just thinking. Suddenly, he broke the silence. "Whatever you want us to be." His voice was barely above a whisper. She had barely heard him.

"What if I don't know what I want us to be?" she asked.

Nick looked over at her, meeting her soft blue eyes. His chocolate eyes softened as they bore into hers. He leaned in closer to her. "Then I guess we're going to have to figure it out. Together." His voice was still a whisper. It sent chills down her spine.

She leaned closer as well, and their lips met. Before they knew it, their clothes were scattered across the room, and the previous night was repeating itself on their living room floor.

**A/N: Yupp. There you have it. That's the 3 chapters :) Chapter 11 will be out next weekend. Halloween. Right before I go out to my friend's party. What are you all doing for Halloween? Anybody dressing up? We all are :D 16 year olds at a costume party. Begging for trouble :D Hope all my Niley pervs liked this one :D I decided to let the story live up to its M rating :) I hope you all liked it. Reviews are appreciated. Follow me on Twitter? I post preview up there. My new goal on there is 220 followers. The link is on my profile. My username is GirlInLovexx. Also, subscribe to me on Youtube? My goal on there is 900. I need 19 more subscribers until my goal is reached. My username there is the same as here – ShoppingAndDiamonds. Yeah ... So review, favourite, alert, all that stuff. Follow and subscribe me :) Love you all xx**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm Yours.

Chapter 11.

Later that day, Miley walked into the kitchen and saw Mitchie cooking. Miley laughed. Mitchie turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Miley laughed harder. "Mitch, are you for real?! You? _Cooking_?!" Miley doubled over in laughter. She gripped on to the kitchen counter to keep her steady. When she stopped laughing, she stood up straight, a smirk still playing on her lips.

"Yes, Miley Ray. I'm cooking. Now will you pass me that thingy over there with the stick on the end?" she asked.

Miley smirked and picked up a ladle. "This?" she asked.

"Yeah, that thing," Mitchie said. She took it and put it in the big pot, stirring it around.

"Whatcha makin'?" Miley asked in a sing-song voice. She pulled herself up onto the counter and began to swing her legs.

"That liquidy stuff ... Damnit I forgot the name of it!" Mitchie said. She closed her eyes in frustration and started drumming her fingers against the counter beside her.

Miley giggled. "Soup, perhaps?" she suggested.

Mitchie's eyes snapped open. She pointed a finger at Miley triumphantly. "THAT'S IT!" she exclaimed excitedly. She grinned and looked down at the soup.

"If you're making soup, then why is there flour on all over you?" Miley asked, amused by the sight in front of her.

Mitchie picked up a spoon and looked at her reflection, jumping at the sight. She was covered in flour. She started to laugh and put the spoon down. She turned to Miley, smiling. "I was trying to make a pie for after," she admitted. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a pie. She held it out for Miley to see.

Miley jumped down and walked over to see it. She burst out laughing at the sight.

It could barely count as a pie. The pastry wasn't properly cooked, and there was a large hole in the middle, revealing the filling of the pie. The apple looked like soup inside the raw pastry.

"What did you do?!" Miley exclaimed, laughing hard.

"Well ... you see, I made the pastry and then I misread the cookbook. I thought it said to put the apples in the blender. So I did and then I poured it in and I put it in the hot thing. And then I took it out and I stuck a fork in it to see if it was ready, but the fork got stuck and I made a huge hole in it by trying to get it out. And then I gave up," Mitchie explained.

Miley smiled softly at her best friend and put the pie down onto the counter. "How about you take a break? I'll finish up the soup and I'll tidy up. You should go ... wipe that flour off your face or something," she said.

Mitchie smiled and hugged Miley. "Thanks," she said. She pulled off her apron and left it on the counter before skipping out of the kitchen happily.

Miley watched over the soup and started putting away Mitchie's ingredients and dirty utensils. As she was doing so, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and a pair of soft lips started kissing her neck.

A husky voice filled her ear. "Good evening, Miss. Stewart."

Miley smiled at the sound of Nick's voice. She turned around in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Hello. You know, if I didn't know you any better, I would've thought that whoever had put their arms around me was some creepy stalker that broke into our apartment," she said.

Nick smiled, amused by her comment. "Really now? Good thing I'm not a creepy stalker then," he said.

Miley smiled to herself, knowing where this was going. "And why's that, Mr. Gray?" she asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the smile not leaving her lips for a second, but instead growing wider by the second.

"Because stalkers aren't allowed to do this," he whispered. He leaned in and covered her lips with his own. Miley dropped the spoon she was holding in her hand, and it fell to the tiled floor with a clatter. She started kissing back, not caring about the spoon, or that the soup that was on it would need cleaned off the floor.

There was a cough from the archway, and Miley pulled away from Nick to see Joe standing there, amused. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm quite enjoying the show, actually," Joe teased.

Miley picked up the apron Mitchie had left on the counter and threw it at Joe's head. Joe caught it with a chuckle. He sat it down on the breakfast bar and walked further into the kitchen. He pulled himself onto the counter and watched them.

"So it's official now, is it? No random making out?" he asked.

Miley glanced at Nick. In all honesty, she wasn't quite sure. They had had sex twice, and they had just acted like a couple. But they hadn't actually discussed it.

Nick jumped in before Joe could realise something was up. "Mind your own business," he snapped.

Joe smirked. "Okay, okay. No need to get snappy, Nicholas," he said. He jumped down and walked over to the pot of soup. "Mm, smells nice," he said. He caught sight of the pie on the counter and looked up, disgusted. "Now what the hell is that?!"

Miley giggled and picked up the pie. She put it back in the fridge and leaned against the counter. "That's Mitchie's attempt at making a pie," she explained.

"Miley, it looked like the soup got into the pastry," Joe said.

"It was rather disgusting, actually," Nick commented, leaning against the counter beside Miley.

"Mm, it was actually. But still. Don't let Mitchie hear you say that. I mean, she knows how gross it is, but she might murder us in our sleep if we say it to her face," Miley said seriously.

Joe backed away, scared. "I'm just going to go and hide from Mitchie now. I'll leave you two to make out," he said. He scuttled away, frightened.

Miley giggled. "Same old Joe, huh?" she asked. She was avoiding the subject that she knew was coming. She wouldn't deny it. But she wasn't ready to be brought out of the happy little bubble she was currently in.

"Miley ..." Nick's voice was quiet and soft. If Mitchie and Joe had still of been in the kitchen, then it would have just looked like Nick's mouth moved. slightly.

"Yes?" Miley asked. She turned back to the soup in an attempt to distract herself from looking Nick straight in the eye.

Nick took Miley by the hand and turned her around to face him. Miley refused to look him in the eye. Instead, her eyes wandered to the ceiling, suddenly finding the light very interesting. Nick placed a hand on either of her cheeks, cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Miley, we have to talk about this. What Joe said got me thinking. We still have not decided what we are. Are we together? Or are we just friends with benefits?"

His voice was cold and harsh. Harsher and colder than he had intended it to sound. But he needed to get his point across. He couldn't live in confusion for much longer. He needed to know where they were in their relationship. That is, if there even was a relationship.

"You know I'm not that kind of girl, Nick. You know that I don't go around having sex every day with anybody that'll have me. You know that there were only two guys before you who even got close to what you got," she replied.

She stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. The one thing that Nick had always been good at, even as a young child, was hiding his emotions. He could be desolate and dejected and nobody would be able to tell unless they were lucky enough to be one of those he confided in.

"I know you aren't, Miles. But I can't wait around forever for us to make up our minds about what's going on here. I think I've waited long enough. Don't you?" he asked.

Miley teared up slightly, still staring into the depths of his eyes. No emotion was there. He was so good at bottling everything up. He bottled it up so often that it was starting to irritate Miley. How could she even attempt to be close to him if he kept bottling up every singly emotion and hiding everything he felt from her?

"I know what I want us to be, Nick. I've known for months," she whispered.

Nick leaned in closer, his hands still cupping her face. Their faces were inches apart. He smiled softly in an attempt to convince her that everything was okay. "Then let me in," he whispered quietly.

Miley pulled herself away from his grasp. She bent down and picked up the spoon she had dropped before. She stood up straight and stayed in her spot for a few moments, just standing there, staring at the wall. Suddenly, she threw the spoon onto the metal draining board beside the sink. It landed with a clatter. She spun around and stared at him.

"I want us to be like those sappy couples in all the movies. I want to be the girlfriend that looks at you like you're the only thing that matters in this world. I want you to be the boyfriend that treats me like I'm the most important girl in your life. I want us to be able to say 'I love you' to each other whenever we please. I want us to have everything that I've ever wished and dreamed of us having. I want you to be the perfect boyfriend. The one that thinks the world of his girlfriend. The one that thinks his girlfriend is beautiful, no matter how she looks. I want me to be the perfect girlfriend. The supportive one that'll stand by you, no matter what. The one that doesn't need you to spend a ton of money for something special. I was our relationship to be different to all my other ones. I want _you_ to be different to all the other ones. I want you to be the respectful boyfriend. The one that won't try and grope his girlfriend at every chance he gets. The one that'll support me through everything, just like I'd support you. _That's _what I want, Nick."

Miley took a deep breath. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she was staring at Nick. She wasn't moving. Her chest was heaving from her heated outburst. She had just let out every emotion she had been feeling since the previous night, and she had never felt better.

Miley watched as, slowly, Nick's mouth formed into a wide grin. "Some speech there, Miles," he said cheerfully.

Miley glared at him angrily. "I just let out all my emotions, and that's all you can say? 'Some speech there, Miles'? That's all you can say? I JUST TOLD YOU EVERYTHING THAT'S BEEN RUNNING THROUGH MY DAMN HEAD AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" she yelled.

Nick smiled. "Well, if you had let me finish, I would have told you that I want everything you want, because the one thing I want most is for you to be happy. And if having all that will make you happy, then we can have all that. Just say the word, and it'll happen," he said. He reached out and grabbed her hands. "Miley, you don't need me to tell you you're beautiful, no matter what. All you ever have to do is look in a mirror, and even you'll be able to admit that you're a stunner. And as for everything else ... I've wanted all that for so long. I've wanted all that since high school. You have no idea how much of a relief it was to hear me say that you wanted it all too."

This time, Miley's mouth formed into a smile. She bit her lip, staring up at him. For the first time in years, Miley could see emotion in his eyes. His eyes were filled with love. Love for Miley. Miley smiled, knowing that she was the only person that had ever made him show physical emotion.

"So what are we?" she asked.

"I told you earlier, Mi. Whatever you want us to be," Nick said with a smile. He watched her, waiting for her reply.

Miley giggled. "Not that answer. Look where that answer got us last time," she said.

Nick chuckled and pulled her closer. "I kind of liked where it got us last time. Nothing's more exciting than having sex with your best friend on your living room floor," he teased.

Miley giggled again and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "So ..." she said, trailing off. She watched him as he smiled down at her, the love still there in his eyes, giving him a certain glow that he never had before.

"Miley Stewart ... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Nick asked.

Miley smiled and hugged him. She pulled away from the hug and bit her lip. "I'd _love_ to be your girlfriend," she replied. She leaned up and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. She lingered there before pulling away and walking over to the soup to check on it.

Nick watched her as she stirred the liquid around in the pot. "Is it not ready yet?" he asked.

"Nearly. Will you go and get Mitchie and Joe and tell them that the soup's nearly ready?" she asked. Nick nodded in reply and walked out of the kitchen. He returned soon after with Mitchie and Joe. Mitchie's wet hair was up in a messy bun to stop it from dripping all over the place. She was wearing a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms and a tank top.

"Ooh! My soup!" she exclaimed excitedly. She rushed over and stood at Miley's side, watching as Miley tested the soup, putting it on a spoon and tasting it. She nodded and turned to Mitchie.

"Can you get me some bowls and some soup spoons?" she asked. Mitchie nodded and rushed over to the cupboard. She took out the bowls, then plundered around in the cutlery drawer for soup spoons. She found them and rushed back to Miley.

"What's with the rush?" Nick asked, amused. He was drinking from a can of Diet Coke.

"I want to taste my soup!" Mitchie said excitedly. She watched as Miley served out the soup. When everybody had a bowl, they all began to eat.

"Mitch, what exactly is this?" Joe asked, tasting the soup and looking down at it, confused.

"Oh, it's sugar and carrot," she said simply, smiling to herself as she continued eating.

Nick spat the soup in his mouth out and put the bowl down on the counter beside him. Miley, repulsed by the soup, put it down and washed her mouth out with water. Joe shrugged and continued eating the soup.

Nick stared at them in disgust. "How can you two even dream of digesting that? Sugar and carrot? Mitchie, where the hell did you even get that idea?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, it was originally supposed to be carrot, but then when I was making the pie, I was getting the sugar out of the cupboard and then the bag of sugar slipped and a load of sugar fell into the soup. So I just left it. I thought it'd be nice, and boy was I right!" she said excitedly, spooning more soup into her mouth.

"Um, one word. Ew," Miley said. She walked over to Nick and grabbed his hand. "You coming?" she asked. Nick nodded and let her lead him out of the kitchen and down the hallway, and into her bedroom. She closed and locked the door before walking over to Nick.

Nick was sitting down on her bed, waiting for her. Miley sat down on his lap and started to play with his curls. "Nick, where did you get curls like this?" she asked absentmindedly, running her fingers through his hair fondly.

"Um, I was born with them?" Nick said, unsure of what to say.

"Oh. Well, they're really hot," she said. She started playing with them more.

Nick grabbed Miley's hand and kissed each of her fingers softly. "I love you," he whispered to her.

Miley smiled softly and caressed his cheek lovingly with her thumb. "I love you too," she replied. Her voice was a quieter whisper than his.

Nick smiled back at her and leaned up, kissing her neck softly. He pulled away from her and simply stared at her, taking in each and every one of her gorgeous features. Her beautiful smile, her twinkling eyes. Everything.

Miley leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. After a few moments of silence and staring at each other lovingly, Nick spoke.

"Miles, I had this idea ... We don't have to if you don't want to. It's just that I thought of it earlier when I was in my room. You probably won't even like it. It was just a thought. You know what? Never mind, it's stupid anyway," Nick said. He gently moved her off his lap and stood up. He started to walk away, but Miley grabbed his hand.

She giggled and pulled him back. "I won't be able to tell you if I like it or not if you don't tell me what it is in the first place," she said. She pulled him down onto the bed beside her, rubbing the back of his hand softly with her thumb.

"I was thinking that maybe, at Christmas, we could go somewhere with Mitchie and Joe ..." Nick said. He trailed off nervously. When Miley didn't reply, he shook his head. "I knew it was a bad idea. Forget I said anything at all," he said quickly.

Miley shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Nick, it's a great idea. Where did you think of it?" she asked softly.

Nick shrugged. "I was thinking about what happened with us and then I thought that we could all do with some time out of the city. I mean, we're never all together for more than ten minutes without somebody leaving the room. I just thought that getting away could get us all to spend some time with each other," he said.

Miley smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Well, I think it's an amazing idea." She stood up, still holding his hand. "You coming?" she asked.

"Where?" Nick replied. He stood up and let her pull him out of the room.

"To ask Mitchie and Joe," Miley said simply. She pulled him into the living room and shoved him down onto the couch. She threw herself down on top of him. Nick groaned in pain, but then smiled and planted a soft kiss on her neck. Miley giggled and slapped his chest playfully, whispering something in his ear.

"Ew. Save your disgusting couple stuff for when you two are alone. Preferably in a bedroom so that we won't have to accidently walk in on you two having sex. Which you probably will be doing if you don't stop all that romantic stuff," Joe said, turning away from the television briefly.

"Shut up, Joe. Anyways, we're in here to ask you something," Miley said. Joe and Mitchie looked at them expectantly. Miley nudged Nick in the stomach. He groaned and glanced over at the other two.

"We were thinking. Well, Christmas is coming up soon. We were wondering if maybe you guys wanted to go away somewhere with us?" he asked.

Mitchie nodded. "Sounds good to me. Where to?" she asked.

Nobody spoke. Miley smiled and sat up straighter on Nick's lap. "I want to go somewhere warm. I couldn't stand it if we went somewhere cold. I hate the cold," she said.

"Caribbean?" Joe asked.

They all agreed. Miley stood up and pulled Nick up. "Two weeks sound good?" she asked. Everybody nodded. "Well, we'll be going now so we can do that 'disgusting couple stuff' that you two are so eager to get away from." She pulled Nick back into her bedroom and threw herself down on the bed.

"I'm tired," she said.

Nick smiled and sat down beside her, stroking her hair affectionately. "Then get some sleep," he whispered softly to her.

"I want to stay awake with you."

Nick smiled again and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise," he whispered back. He planted a soft kiss on her nose and lay down beside her. "Sweet dreams, love," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Nicholas."

Nick watched as Miley fell into a deep slumber. He smiled to himself, watching as she slept. She was so beautiful. Nick had no idea what he had done to deserve something so perfect in his life.

**A/N: Awww. Sweet little Niley moment at the end :) I had to add it in. Okay, so, IMPORTANT INFORMATION. I have a new Twitter account. My username is FallingForYouxx. Why I don't have GirlInLovexx anymore is a long story that I can't be bothered to tell. So FOLLOW MY NEW TWITTER: FallingForYouxx. The link is up in my profile, so check that out. Also, check out my Youtube channel. Somebody said that they don't read my stories there because I write Jemily. There is barely any Jemily in my stories. Ask my subscribers on Youtube. I write Niley. And in my newest series, City of Angels, I write Jemi, Taylena, Laylor, Kashley and Zanessa. So check that out if you like :)**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews would be lovely. Btw, if you don't have an account, you can still review. All you have to do is write your name, or a username from another site, into the box above your actual review, then write what you think of the chapter in the bigger box, and then your done :)**

**I think that's it. Love you all :) xoxo**


	12. Important AN I'm leaving For good

Hey everyone.

If you follow me on Twitter or are subscribed to me on Youtube, then you'll know that I've decided to quit everything. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, but I needed to do this.

I was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes during the week. I'm leaving hospital tonight. I have so much happening right now. I don't think I can do all that as well as keep these accounts going.

I couldn't leave without telling you how I planned for I'm Yours to end.

Nick and Joe's dad dies. Joe gets angry at Nick for not spending enough time with their father before he died. They go to the funeral and their mother shows up to say goodbye to the man she never really fell out of love with. Joe apologizes to Nick, and they make up. They go on their vacation and then there's a load of fluff. Then there's the epilogue. Miley and Nick are married with 2 kids. Joe and Mitchie are engaged and Mitchie is pregnant.

So that's I'm Yours. Again, sorry if I've disappointed you, but I need to do this. My cousin, Anna, will be taking over my Twitter on Saturday morning. Thank you all for the support. I love you xoxo

Goodbye.

P. S. I'm not coming back this time.


	13. I'm back, but not updating this story

Hey, guys (:

It's me, ShoppingAndDiamonds (but I've changed my username to LetItRainxx). I want to thank you all for understanding why I left, and thank you all for the support.

So, remember how I said I wasn't coming back? Well ... I've changed my mind. It's kind of a long story as to why, so I'll cut it short.

My best friend died a few weeks ago. She committed suicide. I won't go into why. But anyway, she took an overdose to kill herself. Her brother found her lying on her bedroom floor with a bottle of pills beside her. He called their mum, and she called an ambulance. Her mum called me. I got to the hospital as fast as I could. When I got there, we were told she was dead.

She left me a letter. Nobody but myself and my real-life friends have read the letter she left me. All my followers on Twitter have read small parts of it, but not the full letter.

Anyway, on her letter, she told me she loved my writing, and that she thought that I should give people the chance to read it. She told me I should give myself the chance to feel good about my writing.

I opened a new Youtube account a week or two ago (the username is LetItRainxx, same as my Twitter and the same as the NEW username on here) and posted a oneshot there, dedicated to her.

And so I was thinking. FanFiction is a lot easier to update and write for than Youtube is. So I decided to come back on here.

I have a few new story ides in my head, so I'll update soon, I promise.

I just thought I'd let you all know that I'm officially BACK on FanFiction (:

I love you all, and thank you for all the support you gave me when I left, and thank you for continuing to read my stories, even after I was gone.

Love, Charlotte.


	14. Leaving Again

Okay, don't hate me. I know I said I'm coming back, but I'm going again. I've really been thinking about it. If you want to know why, read this:

http:// www . twitlonger . com / show / a913 c 19c 9 a612 995 bdd0 7cbd df 33c4 92

Go to that (without the spaces) and you'll see why I'm going. I hope you all understand. Please don't hate me for this.

I'll be deleting my account at 4pm PST. That's 12am GMT and I think, but I'm not sure, that it's 7pm EST. If you live somewhere else with a different timezone, you can work it out pretty easily, I think.

Bye, guys.


	15. I'm back again

Hi guys. It's me, Charlotte. Just thought I'd let you know that I'm coming back to FanFiction! Idk if you still want to read my work but eh, whatever. I'm going to post a new story either tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
